Let Her Go
by KDramaFever23
Summary: You left me to chase your dreams, now it is time for you to chase me. Christian left Ana to become a businessman. Nine years later, they meet again and he realized it was a huge mistake to let her go. How can he get her now when she is engaged?
1. Chapter 1

**I just realized that I needed to write a fanfiction not touching a very sensitive subject matter. Enjoy! (Ana and Christian will have the same age)**

**Summary: Ana and Christian fell in love when they were teenagers but he decided to leave her and chase his dreams of becoming a businessman. After years, he realized he made a huge mistake and he will do whatever it takes to get her back even though she clearly moved on?**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**ONLY NEED THE LIGHT WHEN IT'S BURNING LOW**

When I was seven years old, I entered the office where my Dad works at. There were bunch of papers and the people just kept running in and out. There were sounds of photocopiers and telephones were ringing everywhere and I can see my father typing relentlessly. Mom said that his clients were important for they needed justice. Dad is will bring justice to them.

What got me struck is the door located at the farthest side of the room. I walked there slowly and I was lucky to see the door slightly opened. I watched the guy sit down on his chair and just told everyone what to do. Sure he was really busy but he can turn his chair around and typed reports. He does it gracefully. It is almost as if what he does in effortless.

"He's the Boss" I remember my father the tender voice of my father.

From then on, I knew I'd be the boss.

Twenty years later, I found myself living the dream. I had my own building and people start a conversation once they hear my name. The dream became a reality due to all the sacrifices I made. I left my family in Florida, I left the community college in Jacksonville and I left _her_.

I shook my head at that. What the hell am I thinking? Why am I thinking of my ex-girlfriend when I am out here for a date? I sighed. Taylor encouraged me to date. He tries to be my bodyguard matchmaker but he is really failing at that. This is the third time he'll set me up on a date and I expect it to end badly.

I stood up once I saw a blonde woman enter the restaurant. Yikes! The way I see it, she's not my type at all. She entered the room with the wind blowing her hair. She walked with her hips swinging around. I hated looking at that. It doesn't look natural. Her red dress exaggerates her fake boobs and her lip is too red. I tried not to frown.

I'm gonna kill Taylor!

"Christian Grey" She greeted overstressing the letter 'R' and she had a French accent. Wait, is she even French?

"Nice to meet you, Catherine!" I said trying to sound cheerful. She smiled at me and I signalled her to sit down. The waiter came to get our order and I just asked for wine. She ordered for vegetable salad and it didn't surprise me. Women like her are so idealistic when it comes to being fit.

"So . . . you're French?" I finally have something to say.

"No, my ex-husband is. I adapted his accent."

" . . . Okay" What she said was really weird. Okay, I have a date with a woman who tries hard to have a French accent.

I cleared my throat and asked, "How old are you?"

"I am thirty five" She answered and my eyes went wide. I quickly shook my head. I really don't want to offend this woman. What the hell did Taylor do to me?

"I'm twenty seven" I said and she just giggled.

Luckily, the waiter arrived with the food but the lobster wasn't enough to shut her mouth up. I just listened the entire time. She talked too much. She mentioned the history of the Eiffel Tower and how France became such an ideal country in terms of tourism. She taught me French words. Okay, let's just say that she really loves France.

"So if you really love France that much, why did you divorce your husband?"

She answered, "He wanted kids, Christian and it is not my interest."

Taylor, where did you get this woman?

An hour later, the date ended. I led her to her limousine and she insisted on seeing each other again but I gave about thirty excuses. I can deal with the appearance but the age, France lessons and non-family personality made me cringe. I can't deal with that.

Then, my car arrived and Taylor went out to open up the door for me. He smiled at me and I hissed, "What the fuck was that, Taylor?"

He smiled and said, "First time I gave you a date, you didn't like it because she clearly loved your money and you said she's too young. Then, I gave you someone with the same age as you and you thought she was too geeky. Just now, you dated an older woman and she didn't even impress you, Christian."

I rolled my eyes and entered the car. He went to the driver's seat and looked back at me. I said, "Taylor, that was the weirdest sixty minutes of my life. Where do you even get these women?"

"I have connections . . . with the internet." He said as he started the engine on. My time was wasted. I could've done a lot within an hour. I could've thought of better ways to impress my clients. I just don't understand Taylor.

I looked at the window and Seattle's lights just attracted me. They are the ones that make me stand inside my building. I just love seeing those lights and I heard them say that Seattle without lights is much better.

"_What's the purpose of these when you don't have someone to share it with?_"

Taylor's voice will always haunt my mind. I shook my head and just closed my eyes. This has been a hectic day and to sleep is a relief. When I drifted to sleep, I was taken back to a memory.

"_Christian, chase me! Come on!" I giggled as I saw Ana running along the meadow. We are hanging out in our house again and she's the one who insisted. She claimed she loved our home for we have a meadow with colourful flowers. _

_I chased after her and the sunlight made the meadow much better. The flowers looked much better and the grass just glistened yellow because of the Floridian sun. She kept on running and I did my best to catch her. "Catch me, Christian!" She kept screaming until my arms finally caught her. I wrapped my arms around her and we lost balance. She found herself lying down the grass with me on top of her. _

_She pressed her lips against mine and the innocent kiss became passionate. She pulled away from me and asked, "When are you going to ask for my hand in marriage?" Although she was just teasing, I sense seriousness._

"_We're just eighteen, Ana." I said, kissing her cheeks._

_She teased, "Time flies fast so we have to think now." _

_Even though she's just joking, the idea of marriage is solemn to me. I kissed her lips before saying, "I still need to chase my dreams. I need to have my own company so I can take you out on a date at the top of the Empire State Building. I will take you to Juliet's Balcony in Italy and I'll shower you with love everyday."_

_Then, she stared at me intensely. "Christian, you got to learn this. I never really dreamt of grandeur. All I want is cuddling on the couch with you, making love before we go to sleep and I just want to greet you outside of the door when you return home from your work. I just want a simple life with you and our kids."_

_That made me pause. "Can we not talk about kids? I mean I want kids in the future but can we just think of now?"_

_She smiled and said, "Whatever you say" _

_We continued kissing and I was lifting up her top. I felt odd when my body was shaking . . ._

"Christian, wake up. We arrived now. I decided to take you home because you seem tired." My eyes adjusted from the blurriness and saw Taylor. I did not argue this time. I knew he was right. I need to rest.

I went out of the car, still speechless of the dream or rather a memory.

_Why did I have to let her go?_

**Please tell me what you think. Continue or not? Pleeease. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much guys for the amazing reviews and I want to write not so heavy stories to provide relaxation. **

**CHAPTER 2**

**ONLY MISS THE SUN WHEN IT STARTS TO SNOW**

Winter has always been a memorable time for me. It is the time of family gatherings and kisses under the mistletoes. Kids will build a snowman and later, the balls of ice were thrown everywhere. However, that's not the reason why winter is worth remembering. I let my mind drift away as I stare outside my office's window.

The snow fell flawlessly and it is enough to bring me back to that memory.

_I was back to being the ten year old me, standing on our terrace. I can see parts of Florida from up here and it brought a smile to my face. Someday, all the people passing by the street will know my name and embrace my popularity. This is what I do almost every night. I wait for Mom and Dad to go to sleep. Elliott and Mia won't care. They're too stuck with their own gigs. While they are busy playing with their toys and watching TV, I was stuck in my own world where I was the king._

_I thought deeply about how my parents are proud of me. Last school year, I was recognized as the top of our class and it made me feel great. I just realized that education is the way for me to succeed. Then, my thoughts were interrupted as my eye caught a brunette girl walking down the street. Okay, she was not walking. She was skipping._

_I raised my brow and smiled at that. I never saw a child around my age that happy. She skipped and skipped and I giggled when I saw her twirl. She seemed really happy. Is this the first time she felt snow?_

_Curiosity killed the cat. I sneakily went out of the house and I am glad no one noticed my absence. I tiptoed my way as I followed the girl. I was careful. I didn't want her dancing to be disturbed._

"_Oh come all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant!" She sang and I covered my face using my hands. She's so funny._

"_Oh come ye, oh come ye, to Bethlehem!" Her voice cracked up in the end and I didn't stop my laughter. I chuckled so hard and I didn't care if she saw me. She rose up her brow and frowned. She folded her arms and turned serious._

"_Why did you stop singing? Come on, don't stop." I encouraged her and she shook her head. Instead, she just walked and hummed. Okay, I am not enjoying seeing her like this. Why will she feel shy when I am watching?_

_Being the leader that I was, I ran towards her and skipped. "Oh come and behold him born the King of Angels!" She was still walking and this time, she faced the ground. Although she tried to hide, I can see the little smile she is offering._

"_Oh come let us adore Him, Christ, the Lord!" I twirled too and that made her laugh. I smiled at her and she does that too. Something about her is just too vibrant and I loved it! Then, the skipping decelerated into a walk. She is a quiet girl and as always, I took the lead._

"_I am Christian Grey, future businessman." I said and she smiled._

"_I am Anastasia" She said smoothly._

"_Anastasia what?" I asked._

"_I don't know" She answered and I burst out into laughter. She stared at me as if she was really hurt. It didn't bother me at all. I thought I was just joking but she never joined my laughter. I stopped and asked her what's wrong._

_That night, I created a new friend. I told her about my Attorney of a father and Doctor of a mother. She told me that she didn't know her parents and she lives with the nuns and the other kids in the orphanage just six buildings away from our house._

"_You're an orphan?" _

_She grimaced before replying, "I really don't know if they are alive or not. Sister Teresa only told me about the way I was found. They said it was a stormy night and someone pressed the doorbell. They opened the door and they only saw me with this necklace on." She took out the necklace from underneath her shirt and I examined it carefully. It was a gold necklace with a heart as its pendant. This seems like the stories I see on soap operas that Mia devotes her time to._

"_So you are going to stay there in the orphanage forever?" I asked her and she shrugged._

"_I don't understand but Sister said that we are going to be out once we are eighteen and graduate." She said and added up a question, "Christian, what is a graduate?"_

_I smiled and answered, "It's the doorstep to your dreams, Ana."_

_She blushed and said, "No one calls me Ana."_

"_Then, I'll be the first one to call you by that name." I said and she giggled. I know I am just ten years old but is it possible for me to have butterflies inside my stomach whenever she giggles? Okay, I am sounding cheesy._

_She said, "I will be a writer someday."_

"_Wow! That's a noble job." I stated._

_She asked, "What does noble mean?"_

_We looked at each other for a long time before I answered, "I don't know. I just read that from one book." She laughed and then there was that tingling sensation again. Dear butterflies inside my stomach, please stop that feeling._

_That night I learned that we had a lot of things in common. She went out of the orphanage secretly. She wanted to feel the snow. Then, I told her about my school. Everyone wants to be there. It is like the school for the finest people in this country. What made me happy is that no matter how much I bragged, she never felt embarrassed of what she had. She told me that teachers come to the orphanage to teach them and they would teach them that by the time, they turn college; they will practice self reliance and independent living. _

_We spent hours just laughing about the things we saw on TV. I was the one who initiated all the topics. I talked to her about the future and she just listened. Maybe she doesn't know what future meant but I shoved that thought away. I kept on telling her about my dream as the Boss._

_Later that night, we decided to go home. I know it should be me taking her back to her place but my house was the first stop so we didn't have a choice._

"_Goodnight Christian." She giggled and her cheeks reddened._

"_Goodnight Ana" I answered._

_Slowly, she kissed my cheek and skipped her way to the orphanage. I just stood there and felt like electromagnetic waves are going through my veins. My hands caressed the spot of my cheek where her lips had been._

_I went home that night thankful that nobody was awake and thankful to the fact that I just met a beautiful girl._

I shook my head and brought myself back to reality. I sighed. Nothing will ever make me forget about that time. Meeting her was like someone walked into your life and made you wonder how you lived without meeting her. I covered my face with my hands and let out a long sigh.

This will not last. The pain will not last. Someday, both of us are going to meet again and I will finally see her.

Then, the phone rang.

"Grey" I snapped.

"Mr. Grey, this is Lana Jules from SweetQueen Magazine. You remember me? I was the editor-in-chief who talked to you over the phone last week." She said.

"Yes, I remember." Christian said.

"Well, Mr. Grey, Miss Steele will come there to interview you for your page in the magazine." She was nice. She's not like the nosey bitches I had talked to a few years ago.

"Okay, I'll expect a Miss Steele tomorrow morning." When she hung up, I rested my head against the desk and feel this disturbed emotion for they did not even let me choose if I was going to be featured or not. What's next? Do I need to hear the healine, "Christian Grey Loves Ponies"?

I rolled my eyes and mattered, "Miss Steele will have a rough time tomorrow."

**Thank you like five hundred times. Please just tell me. Lol. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the reviews and here is the third chapter.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**ONLY KNOW YOU LOVE HER WHEN YOU LET HER GO**

I sat on my leather couch, facing the wall in front of me. Years ago, I would've died just to live like this. I looked at everything around me and recognized my own hardship. Everyone knows my name but it just felt empty. My parents visit from time to time but it is not the same. I got tired of waking up alone and there is no one to filly my empty nights. I tried to do it with different girls but I end up quitting because it felt wrong.

I never realized the fact that all of this will not give you joy when you don't have someone to share it with. I sighed. I should've gone back to those days. I should've answered each time she called me. I should've visited Florida when I knew I wasn't too late. Yes, I came back and she wasn't there. That's when the list went on and on.

I should've showed her to the whole world. I should've introduced her as my girlfriend when she went to prom with me. I should've let her meet my parents. Most of all, I shouldn't have blamed her for my low grades. I closed my eyes and remembered the pain. The regret is consuming my heart so hard that it makes me want to die. It is like I am wishing for a time machine to take me back to when she was still mine.

Someone knocked on the door and I quickly straightened my back. It was Andrea and she said, "Sir, Miss Steele from Aphrodite Magazine is here." I just nodded and she understood that.

This is the first time I'm going to have an interview with a women's magazine and I figured that it will be a new experience for me.

Four words changed my life forever. Four words brought her back to my life.

"Good day, Mr. Grey." I immediately stood up and my face automatically saw her. I gasped and I swore that I can hear my heart beat. I pressed my palm against my chest and breathed irregularly. She just stood up with a prideful smile.

Anastasia looked the same. She has the same blue eyes and brown hair. There's something different about her and no matter how I tried to ignore it, I can't. She wore a tight blue dress that embraced her clothes and she wore a furry white coat which I never thought she will. She wore stilettos and makeup covered her face.

Despite that, I still can't resist what I am feeling.

She snapped her fingers and I blinked my eye. I cleared my throat and she folded her arms. All she needed to do at the moment is to roll her eyes. I came forward and asked her hospitably. "Sit down, Ana. Wow! I haven't seen you in years. It is nice to really see you and-"

She rolled her eyes and interrupted, "Mr. Grey, we are not here to talk about our personal lives. I am here for an interview with you and please don't waste my time. I am busy today."

That took me back. . . Is this Ana? She seemed so . . . new.

She sat with her strictly straightened back. Her leg rested on top of the other and I sat across her with a bewildered expression. She cleared her throat too as she took out a notebook and pen. "Mr. Grey, Aphrodite Magazine is a magazine for women who want to express themselves. It becomes their bible towards becoming a better version of themselves. I am the editor of fashion features. My bestfriend, Kate on the other hand is in charge of the Bachelor pages and she had flu today. As an effect, I am the one in charged today."

I nodded and she asked, "Shall we begin?"

I nodded again. I still can't believe she is here.

"Mr. Grey, how did you achieve your dreams? How did you start?" I looked at her and raised my brow.

"You know that, Ana." I teased, expecting her to giggle or something. Instead, it was the exact opposite. She stared at me seriously and shook her head. I gulped and answered the question.

"When I was young, it was inculcated in my mind that I'd be the boss. I did everything to achieve the goal and here I am." She wrote what I said and insisted, "Expand the sacrifices part."

I looked down and said, "I left Jacksonville, Florida. I really loved the sun so much. I left the community college where my friends study and I left the only girl I ever loved." She looked at me with an unreadable expression for a second and shook her head.

She continued, "Mr. Grey, what qualities do you look for in a woman?"

"You know that" I whispered.

"What?"

I smiled and said, "The heart wants what it wants, Ana. When it comes to love, you'll stop being idealistic because you'll eventually accept every part of that person your heart beats for."

She stared at me and she almost looked like she wanted to have a debate with me. She continued the interview by asking, "What are your hobbies?"

I smiled and answered, "I spend ninety five percent of my time typing my reports and thinking how I can expand my business. Five percent is used for playing the piano." She paused and I know what she was thinking about. It was a tender moment in Christmas when she sang in front of everyone and I played the piano. She remained pokerfaced.

"You seem to have everything. What else is missing?" She asked.

I said, "You"

She rolled her eyes and said, "God dammit, Christian! Don't you see the point?! Can't you see that we have grown up?! I came here to have an interview with you! Please don't play with me!"

Okay, that hurts. "Do you think I am playing with you?"

She stood up and bombarded words, "What the hell am I supposed to think? We haven't seen each other for nine years and you say some things that remind me of the past! Mr. Grey, I thought you are an accomplished CEO! I never thought you will lack manners."

She stood up and walked out. I followed after her and fear consumed me.

"Ana, you know I wasn't joking. I am not trying to toy your emotions and-"

As usual, she interrupted me and said viciously. "Christian, what happened in the past remains in the past. I am not that girl you fooled anymore, Christian. I've grown up and I am stronger than you thought!"

She exited my office and I just stared at her like I just saw a ghost. She was so different. Her appearance changed and as well as her personality. What happened? Did I really hurt her that much?

Where is Anastasia?

**Thank you guys for reading and please tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the support and please continue supporting this story and also 'Don't Deserve You'. Thanks!**

**CHAPTER 4**

**AND YOU LET HER GO**

_Freshmen year has never been easy for a fifteen year old. High school is a new environment. In high school, you find out who you truly are and sometimes you lose yourself. The first year is full of adjustments and it consists of new patterns added to our daily lives._

_As for me, freshmen year is easy. I focused too much and I really don't care if I made friends or not. There's this guy named Jack Hyde who wanted to be friends with me but he speaks too much when we study. He is not a friend at all. My teachers are so impressed by my work and I am glad that they are. I know someday I will thank them for my huge success._

_After dismissal, I went home running. I got so excited that I even ignored our house. Who cares? Mom and Dad are not there. They are way too busy with their own professions. Elliott is still in school for football and Mia is inside her room sketching clothes. My life's pretty boring and the only one who can lighten up the day is Ana._

_Ever since the day we met, we were inseparable. We were bestfriends. I will do anything for her except for one. I don't want her to meet my parents. What will my mother think? It would be a shame if someone like me will be friends with someone like Ana. I have everything and she has . . . nothing. That's why I am her. I don't know why but I feel a little embarrassed of her. _

"_Christian!" she exclaimed as I entered the orphanage. _

"_Hey!" I smiled as I run towards her. She's fifteen now so she watches the front desk of the orphanage. The place is wooden and the aura is gloomy. I've never been inside. Those who don't plan to adopt are not allowed to enter. Ana wanted me to go inside and checked the kids but I insisted staying here. I don't want the nuns to be mad at my bestfriend._

"_So what are you up to?" I asked her as I took a seat on the green sofa._

_She smiled and sat next to me. She sighed deeply before saying, "Christian, can you help me with something?" She asked and I got interested._

"_What?"_

"_Can you help me with my mathematics? I can't seem to understand what Sister has been teaching." She said and my eyes lit up. It brought me joy as I realized that I just had an opportunity to impart my talent to her. Math has been one of my skills. Because of that, I know I can truly be a successful businessman._

_She took out her notebook and pen while I did the same thing. "Why are you saying that this is difficult?" I asked her and she answered, "I find it hard to understand where x and y are going to transfer."_

_I smiled and motioned her to get close to me. This is why I don't want anyone to know about our friendship. She is not that smart. This algebra is just basic. Why can't she understand? My Dad's a lawyer and he is good with math. I am not sure if he is going to like her. _

"_Ana, listen carefully . . ." She leaned forward and I explained like a professor to her. I wrote a lot of numbers in the notebook and explained the steps piece by piece. "So, do you get it now?" I looked at her and I got confused. She was looking at me with her sparkling blue eyes and her smile can almost reach the sky. "Ana?" I asked. Huh? She's staring at me but she cannot hear me?_

_I snapped a finger at her and she flinched. She shook her head and asked, "Where were we again?"_

_I sighed, knowing that I'll explain from the top again._

I stared out of my car and recalled the memory I had with Ana when we were fifteen. I closed my eyes and secretly reprimanded myself. If I am just not stupid, I would've known from the start that she likes me more than as a friend. I regretted how I realized I am in love with her when I was seventeen. Maybe if I was just fifteen when I realized it, we would've had a stronger foundation.

"Are we near, Taylor?" I asked.

He replied, "Yes, Sir. Why are you going here anyway? I thought you trusted the journalist in Aphrodite Magazine?" I rolled my eyes. Taylor is being nosey again. Sometimes, he is just so curious.

"I just need to do this." I answered and took a deep breath. I just met Ana again three days ago and to be honest, it wasn't as I expected it to be. I expected her to be the way she is and I expected to feel her warmth. She just felt cold and she acted like she doesn't believe me when I said I love her.

"We are here." Taylor said before opening the door for me. I went out of the car and stared at the huge building. I smiled to myself. Maybe she's new now but I know the real Ana is in there somewhere. I know she's hiding from a mask. Even though she changed, she is still beautiful and my heart belongs to her.

I went inside and was greeted by a blonde girl. She looked at me as if she saw a Hollywood Icon. "Can I help you, Sir?" Her voice shook.

"Can I talk to Miss Anastasia Steele?" I asked and she nodded. She gave me the direction upstairs. I braced myself for the coldness. Getting her again will be hard but I am ready for the challenge. I lost her a while back and I will never lose her again. I am not that shallow Christian Grey as I was anymore.

I knocked on the door and I heard her say, "Come in!"

I entered slowly and piles of clothes are scattered around the room. She was checking each of them. Later on, she took a look and somehow, she was taken aback. "Good afternoon, Ana."

Unexpectedly, she said, "Good afternoon, Christian. I apologize for the mess but please come in and sit." I sat on a red couch and I watched as she arranged the clothes. She was nice today but I can sense the discomfort. I looked at her from head to toe and she really seemed different. She wore fashionable clothes now.

"I told you that I am the editor behind the fashion pages. Do you have problems with the article Kate is about to write? She's in her office." She reported and I shook my head.

"No, I came here to talk to you." I said and she paused on her place. Her back straightened up and she looked at me with a confused expression.

"Oh" That's all she said.

"How are you, Ana? I miss you. It has been too long." I wanted to tell her what I feel but it just seemed scary. I don't want her to freak out again.

She smiled sincerely and said, "I am fine, Christian. I missed you too." She said and my heartbeat accelerated. I feel something flying inside my stomach.

"You did?" I asked.

"Why won't I? You were my bestfriend." She said and my smile faded. We were more than that.

After a long period of silence, I cleared my throat and asked, "So, it's so nice to see you working for the magazine."

She smiled and said, "Fate is a funny thing." I got confused at what she said. Then, she continued to work. She matched the clothes and she seemed to be deep in thought. Deep inside, I hated myself. Why did I underestimate her before? Look at her now. She is like a shining star. She is far from the girl I considered not smart.

"About three days ago . . ." Both of us said at the same time.

"No, you go ahead." I encouraged her gently.

She smiled and said, "I am so sorry for being so rude to you. Things with my fiancé are not that clear. I was not in the mood. Plus, you were making fun of the past. I wasn't in the mood to joke around."

Then, it hit me. It hit my face like a baseball bat. It hurts so bad. "You have a fiancé?" I asked, not believing her. How could this be? Yes, I let her go before but I never thought this will happen.

She giggled and said, "Yup, I am going to get married in the next two months."

I smiled a little. I struggled to hide the emotion I felt. Was it all worth it?  
Was the move of leaving her nine years ago worth it? No, it is not. My heart ached at this point. I thought deeply first before realizing that she seemed happy today. Three days ago, she treated me like her enemy and now she is way too nice. She called me her bestfriend and if that is the way to get close to her, I will do it.

"Sorry for joking about the past three days ago." I faked a laugh and she shared a sincere one.

She turned her back on me and said, "I'd really like to talk you, Christian but I am so busy right now. You want to meet up with me tomorrow?"

I smiled automatically. "Sure! Let's have lunch together."

"I'll meet you at Golden Guancos" I smiled knowing that prestigious restaurant.

"See you tomorrow." She said and I replied, "Likewise" I went out of her office without seeing her face. I walked like a zombie and my heart just felt pain. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I saw Taylor's alarmed expression. "Are you okay? Sir, what happened?"

I know that my eyes are red now so that's why he worries. I opened the car on my own and ignored Taylor's words of concern. I let the tears fall. My chin was on my palm and all I can think about is how Ana is getting married in two months.

I closed my eyes and embraced the pain. I have no one to blame for but myself. If I just treated her right, I would've been the guy she is with now. The girl I loved seems to be happy but I know she is in denial.

**What do you think? Is Ana happy now or in denial? Please leave a review. It will energize me. LOL. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for the reviews I received last chapter. As for the APOV, it will come anytime soon. **

**CHAPTER 5: **

**STARING AT THE BOTTOM OF YOUR GLASS, HOPING ONE DAY YOU'LL MAKE YOUR DREAMS LAST.**

"Hey Christian" I looked up and saw my sister. I smiled and stood up. She rarely visits my house and times like this I always treasure. Mia has been my rock since I started my own company. She encouraged me to follow my dreams. She's the one who gave me the idea to move out from Florida. In short, she has played a huge part in my success. I was twenty one when the company got triumphant. I did not hesitate to bring Mia here in Seattle and pay for her college.

Then, my smile faded when I saw her face. Her eyes were dead and she tried so hard to smile. I frowned as I watched her. She seemed so . . . sad. She sat down the couch and snapped her fingers together. That's a habit she has since childhood. I know my sister and I know I'm correct when I say she has a problem.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I took a seat next to her.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Nothing", she whispered and breathed shakily.

"Mia, if you want to cry, then cry." She shook her head and I got disappointed. I know that she is holding back. I never saw Mia like this before. My heart broke. To see my sister silent is worse than seeing her cry. I let out a huge sigh. "Come on, Mia. What happened?"

She paused for awhile before she answered, "Ethan broke up with me."

I was taken aback. My palms balled up into a fist. Who does he think he is? He thinks that playing with my sister's emotion is a simple game? Anger reigned over my heart and for one moment, I just want to kill that man.

Before I get to say something , she said, "I should've known this was coming. A guy like him will never fall for a girl like me?"

What is she saying? I shook my head and tried to speak but I didn't get the chance. She stood up and asked, "Christian, can I just stay here? I just need to be away from my apartment." I looked at her deeply before nodding my head slowly.

She smiled this time and hugged me tight before going inside the guest room. I sighed, thinking about Ethan Kavanagh. Who does he think he is? Is he thinking that my little sister is weak? Is he even a man? He broke up with her?! I decided to follow after my sister.

When I was about to enter the guest room, I heard her yell, "Christian, please don't come inside! I need to be alone." I let go of the doorknob and cleared my throat. "I am going out for lunch" I informed her and she answered, "Okay!"

I pressed my forehead against the door knowing that she is just faking that cheerful tone. I wanted to stay close to her but Ana is expecting at Golden Guancos. I forced myself away from the door and walked towards my car. I hated the way I left my sister inside the guest room but I am on a mission to make Ana admit that she still loves me.

Taylor opened the door for me and I went inside. I closed my eyes and tried to control my anger. What happened to Ethan? He has been with my sister for one year now and why did he let go so easily? I met him once inside Mia's apartment and I knew that what he felt for Mia is solid and everlasting. But why did he change? I sighed, thinking of that problem.

If there is anything I wish to happen, I wanted Mia to be fine. I don't want her to lose her self confidence. I don't want her to think that just because Ethan is a political figure, doesn't mean she's not worth it for him. Everyone knows Ethan Kavanagh. He is a successful senator as the age of twenty eight. Not to mention that he is the son of Gordon Kavanagh, president of the United States. I was quite shocked when he got together with Mia. Everyone keeps buzzing about how he will be like his father in the future.

Suddenly, all the respect I have for him disappeared. He made my little sister cry.

When we arrived in front of Golden Guancos, I calmed myself down. I need to be composed when I face Ana. I went out of the car and smiled at Taylor. The chapter of getting my soulmate back begins now! I need to get her.

I went inside and she wasn't around. This is weird. It is already 12:05pm and I thought I was late. I took a seat and ordered for us. I smiled as I saw fried chicken on the menu. Ana always loved fried chicken when we were younger. After twenty minutes, the most gorgeous woman entered the restaurant. I stood up and smiled as I saw her.

Her brown hair danced in the air and no matter how expensive her purple dress and Chanel purse looks like, she is still the simplest girl for me. She smiled at me and said, "Nice to see you, Christian."

Even now, I still feel butterflies when she says my name. "Please sit down, Ana." She smiled before sitting across me. "It's been a long time, Christian. I missed you." She whispered as she spoke the last three words and I grinned.

"I can't deny I missed you too." I smiled back at her.

She was about to say something but the waiter came and served us our lunch. I was astonished by her expression. She gasped as she saw what I ordered for her. "Oh my Gosh!" She exclaimed and I giggled. She is such a sweetheart.

"You still remember?" She asked, not believing.

I mentioned, "You go to my school just to give me fried chicken for lunch." She smiled a little as I spoke of the past. She shook her head and started to eat. It was so hard to stop my laughter. The classy Anastasia Steele is doing this in front of me? See, she is still the same. She still uses her hands to eat chicken and her mouth ravaged the tiny little food.

"What?" She asked and I just laughed. I ate my lunch as well.

She cleared her throat and said, "Well, I haven't heard a lot from you for nine years. Mind sharing some stories?"

"You interviewed me so you know now." I answered, remembering the day I finally found her.

She frowned and said, "Please tell me."

I sighed and said, "Ana, if there is one of us who must share something, it should be you. Look at you now. You are the fashionable Ana! Who would've thought?"

She took a deep breath before answering, "I found my parents, Christian."

I literally stopped eating. I looked at her as if I cannot believe what she just said. She continued to eat as she shared the story.

"Two years after you left, I earned a lot. I decided to follow you here in Seattle." I dropped my spoon. She continued, "I did not know where you are. Fate led me to different places and I never expected to meet my real parents. Remember the gold necklace? They found out as soon as they saw it. They had no doubt, Christian."

She must have noticed my facial expression so she gave the full details. "My real parents are Raymond and Carla Steele. You know my father, right? He is a senator. I was shocked too. They said they have been searching for me for a long time too. Someone kidnapped me when I was a baby and they knew that the necklace was with me. Dad made it for Mom and they remembered my deep blue eyes."

Ana? Daughter of a Senator?

She smiled and shook her head, "My life turned out like a fairytale, huh?" I still can't find my voice. I was still shocked.

"Before I was a girl who grew up in an orphanage and now, I am the fashion editor of SweetQueen Magazine. My parents wanted to make up for the time we spent apart. They asked what I wanted and I told them I desire to be a journalist. They sent me to New York right away. Look at me now." She said. I may look at her as a different woman but she is still the Ana I fell in love with.

"I thought it was Aphrodite?"

"Fans loved to call it Aphrodite because our magazine understood the beauty of women." I found her answer confusing but I managed to not think of it.

She started an awkward silence as she ate and I noticed that the necklace wasn't there. "Where's the necklace?" I asked what's on my mind.

She looked up at me before she answered, "I gave it to my fiancé."

I raised my brows and I had no control anymore. I almost yelled at her. "Why did you give it to him, huh? Why?!"

She frowned. "What's wrong with you, Christian?"

"That necklace meant so much to you. Why the fuck will you give it to him?"

She did not answer. "Do you even love him?"

She stopped eating and glared at me. "What do you think? Will I give him the necklace if I don't?"

I rolled my eyes and felt insanely jealous. "Who is your fiancé anyway and why does he seem so special?"

She stood up and answered, "Ethan Kavanagh"

I raised my brow and yelled, "WHAT?!" What the fuck? First, my sister and now, Ana?

She rolled her eyes and she met my intense gaze. "Don't you start this, Christian. Please don't remind me of the past. I love Ethan. When I came here to search for you, it was late. I did not care even though it's almost midnight. There were two guys and they almost ripped my clothes but Ethan came and rescued me so don't you say or think that I don't love him."

Shock passed through me and I just sat there frozen as she walked out of the restaurant.

I shouldn't have left.

**So there is our little twist. Thank guys and the next chapter will be about their past relationship. Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good news: Lee Min Ho and I are getting married. Lol. (In my dreams). Anyway, back to business, thanks for the support and reviews. Thanks! . . . And EL James owns FSOG.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**DREAMS COME SLOW AND THEY GO SO FAST**

I pushed the door open and shouted, "Mia! Mia!" I walked towards the guest room and it was empty. I scratched my head. I am totally pissed. Where is that woman? I knocked on the lavatory, hoping that she is there. "Mia! Where in the hell are you?!" I checked the clock and it is just three in the afternoon. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I really need to talk to my sister.

"Sir, your sister left an hour ago." Gail entered the scenario and I sighed frustratingly. I rolled my eyes and took my phone out of my coat. I dialled her number but she is not picking up. How could she do this? How could she disappear in a moment like this?

I gave up and looked at Gail. "Do you know where she went?"

She stared at me before she answered, "She did not even say goodbye."

Mia's depressed. I breathed out and closed my eyes. "Sir? What can I do for you?" I opened my eyes and found Gail's concerned expression. "Will you buy some beer for me? I want to get drunk tonight."

And so I did. I faced the chimney, holding my glass. I got nothing to think about but the woman I love. I rolled my eyes and laughed sarcastically. Do I have to blame Ethan for this? If I hadn't left, I would've been her fiancé by now. She gave him the necklace? I laughed again. Then, I closed my eyes and saw Ana's face.

She came here to Seattle to find me. She almost got raped because of that but Ethan was there to save her. I stood up and threw the glass. "AAAAGGGHHH!" I yelled until I saw my face in the mirror. I laughed. I am facing a stupid bastard. I rolled my eyes and sat down the floor.

I closed my eyes and all I can see is her face. I let myself drown in regrets.

I should've told them that she's the girl I love.

"_Christian, I am so excited! This is the first time I am going to prom!" She squealed and I just laughed. She kept on babbling but I can't stop looking at her. She wore a simple white dress and her hair was curled beautifully. She clapped her hands together and I chuckled. She is so damn cute. I grabbed her arm and hooked it with mine._

_She glanced at me and she reddened. "Let's go inside?" I asked and she nodded. We went inside and her mouth formed a huge 'O'. It's the first time she went inside my school. "The balloons are so lovely, Christian." I was about to answer but the music played and she looked at me once more._

"_What?" I asked._

_She answered me by pulling my arm. She dragged me to the center of the dance floor and I was astonished. I got nervous a little bit but she led me to wrap my arms around her waist and she did mine with my neck. "I read this in a novel." She told me awkwardly before we started to dance. _

_That moment may have lasted for three minutes but it felt like forever. I looked at her eyes and felt the blood rush within my veins. I closed my eyes and pressed her closer to me. I breathed her scent and I swore I almost kissed her but . . ._

"_Excuse me, the song is over." We pulled away from each other and faced Jack Hyde._

_I hated the way he looked at her. "Is she your girlfriend?" He is asking me but faced Ana. She looked down and I answered, "Uhhh . . . No" He smiled and grabbed her hand right away. He dragged her away from me and I felt my fist tighten._

_I watched as they danced together. He was enjoying his time but I smirked as my Ana clearly doesn't want to be with him. As they danced, my jealousy raged wilder. Then, he leaned forward to give her a kiss. I quickly ran and punched his cheek._

_I grabbed Ana's hand and we ran together. When I knew that the hallway of the school was empty, I did not hesitate to stop running. "Christian, what's-"_

_She was about to ask something but I cut her off with my lips. It was the most beautiful thing ever . . . her first kiss and mine. Our lips danced together as if we were meant to be. We kissed feverishly and when she pulled away, I pressed my forehead against hers._

"_From now on, no one will be with you. I love you, Ana and from this moment on, you are my girlfriend." Her eyes widened and she smiled slowly, pressing back her lips against mine._

**I smiled a little bit as I recalled that memory. I closed my eyes and remembered the time I regret too. I should've treated her right.**

_I was thinking deeply of my lesson but a voice interrupted me. "Christian! Christian!" I turned around and saw Ana waving at me. She ran towards me and I didn't know how to respond. When she reached me, she gave me a hug but I managed to push her. _

_I looked around and asked her, "Why are you here?"_

_She acted as if I did not push her. She smiled and said, "I cooked lunch for you!" She exclaimed and I sighed a little. She did not let me respond. She just dragged me to the nearest bench and took out the lunch she cooked. I shifted uncomfortably. She can come here but she must look presentable. Look at her; she wore that old red shirt with a long black skirt and her brown shoes made it worse._

_She gave me the lunchbox and my mood softened a bit. It's our favourite fried chicken. We ate together and I managed to act as if this is one hundred percent fun. She talked all the time and I laughed at the way she ate the chicken. It's like she is eating for the last time in her life. _

_I rolled my eyes and checked the time. "I have class, Ana."_

_She frowned a little and said, "You still haven't finished the chicken."_

"_I'm full." She nodded slowly and I stood up. I held her hand with mine secretly. I told her, "I promise to come tonight." That made her smile and she kissed my hand before fixing up the lunchboxes. _

_I ran towards the classroom and saw my classmate, Luke. He has been a good friend of mine. We shared the same dream, that's why we got close. "Ready for class?" He asked._

"_Yup"_

"_Who's that girl?"_

_I stiffened. "No one", I lied._

"_I guess she's your house maid." Sawyer said and I froze a little bit. I got offended but I prioritized my pride first. "Yes, she is." I felt really guilty but look at her; she really dressed up like a house maid._

**A tear rolled down from my eye as I recalled. I closed my eyes tightly and remembered once more.**

"_Are you sure you really need to go? Just because you failed, doesn't mean you will not have a bright future." I sighed in disappointed. She really is naive. I rolled my eyes and tried to stop what I was about to say. I went to the orphanage to say goodbye to her._

"_Christian, please-"_

_That's it! I yelled, "You know what, Ana?! Being a businessman is my dream! I failed one major subject and it is a shame. Besides I realized that a community college is not great enough. Harvard can lead me to my dreams! Do you expect me to stay here?! How about you, huh? Instead of being a scholar, you decided to stay here in the orphanage. Don't you have dreams at all?!"_

_She looked down and guilt rushed over me. I walked towards her and closed my eyes. Oh no, what did I say? "Ana, you know that I love you and I didn't mean what I said and-"_

_She pressed her lips against mine and when I pulled away, she tiptoed to press her forehead against mine. It reminded me of our first kiss. "I love you, Christian."_

"_I love you too"_

"_I'll be waiting for you."_

**I sobbed when I remembered that time. I should've given value to what she said. 'I'll be waiting for you.'**

_Eight months had passed since I moved out from Florida. Who would've thought I'd find myself in a building like Scotts Cooperatives. I looked around and wished this was my building. I saw a woman checking out on me and I rolled my eyes. _

"_Christian, you're here!" Mr. Scotts arrived and I smiled. We shook hands before we sat down the lounge. _

"_I envy you, Mr. Scotts." I told him honestly. He is my favorite teacher in Harvard. He seemed so wise when it comes to my business and I look up at him as a great role model._

"_I have a proposition for you." That caught my attention. "Christian Grey, you are my favorite student. You have the capacity and determination of a businessman. I can see it in you. You desire to be a man like me. You know, I am sixty years old and my days are counted. I request you to drop out from school."_

"_What?"_

"_Drop out and I'll help you build your own company." He spoke and I stood up. I stared at him like a God who miraculously appeared. I was too speechless and he said, "That girl is checking out on you."_

_I looked and saw that redhead staring at me._

"_Go after her. If you want to be a successful man, surround yourself with successful people." He controlled me. I walked towards the girl robotically. I paused when my phone rang. "Ana Calling" I froze._

_I almost pressed the 'accept button' but I looked at Mr. Scotts and he looked at the girl. I stared at my phone before turning it off. To be successful, I need to surround myself with successful people and Ana . . . she's nowhere near successful._

**I screamed and threw everything. What have I done? What have I done?**

I cried out before passing out.

**So . . . does Christian deserve forgiveness? Thanks for reading. If you were Ana, what will be your choice? Thank you so much. Pleeeease tell me.,**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for the lovely reviews and for reading this story. Thank you so much! (Disclaimer: I don't own FSOG trilogy and the song, 'Let Her Go') Just to be clear, Ana and Christian got together when they were eighteen.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**YOU SEE HER WHEN YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES**

"Mia, please pick up the phone. This is something important." Her phone kept ringing and I just sighed. Why isn't she picking up? I kept calling her since yesterday but she's out of reach. "Mia, please!" I begged. I closed my eyes and I heard her voice. "Hi this is Mia Grey! I am really busy with fashion right now so please leave a message."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Mia, come to my house because I need to tell you something important." I turn off the phone and rolled my eyes. How can she just disappear in the middle of a situation here? Ethan is cheating on both the girls I love. I need to fix this mess. I sighed. I would normally work this day but I am just stressed. I found myself inside the music room of my office. Whenever I needed to relax, I just come here.

My fingers started to press the keys of the piano forcefully. I cannot feel the harmony. I am in a deep mess right now. I started this and I need to clean this up. I just continued to play the piano and closed my eyes. I realized that I am not the only person who is suffering here.

Mia will be devastated once she finds out. She met Ethan when she was asked to design clothes for him. He needed garments for several occasions and he chose Mia's designs. From then on, they fell in love. Me and Mia are close so I knew every detail. They had their first date inside the mall in Washington and it is where they had their first kiss. Mia seemed so happy and as well as Ethan. I didn't know what went wrong. I didn't know that all these time, Mia is not the only one.

I closed my eyes and thought of Ana too. She'll get hurt once she knows that Mia and Ethan had a relationship while they are engaged. There are so many people hurting here and all Ethan does is enjoying his life. Damn that bastard!

Speaking of Ana, I thought of her as I was playing the piano. I remembered her face and I remembered the first time I ever thought she's beautiful. I noticed her when we were sixteen.

"_What are we doing here, Ana? No one's here!" I rolled my eyes as Ana yanked me inside the orphanage. She was laughing and it was clear that I didn't want to be here. The place is so gloomy and I don't want its negative aura to influence me. _

_We entered a big room. I looked around and there were chairs. There was a small stage in front and in the middle of it is an old wooden piano. I looked at her and she ran towards the stage. For a sixteen year old, she seemed too energetic. She acted as if life is too beautiful and she never stayed inside an orphanage. _

_She signalled me to come to her. I sighed before walking slowly towards her. What are we doing here? She said that all the orphans are out for a trip with the nuns. Why are we inside? Isn't this breaking the rules? She sat down the chair of the piano and smiled at me. "Teach me how to play the piano." She smiled and I did the same._

"_You want to learn how to play the piano?" I asked and she nodded with a cheerful laughter._

_I sat next to her and said, "So that is the reason why you volunteered to stay here. You want us to have a piano lesson?" She nodded and smiled. _

_I patted her head and said, "I promise you that after this day, we are going to continue our piano lessons in my house. After all, no one's always around in the house so we can focus."_

_She smiled and nodded at me. "Okay, let's start." I taught her the basics. I gave her the meaning of the notes first before I started playing a song for her. "Does this sound familiar to you?" I asked and she smiled. I played "Oh Come All Ye Faithful" and she watched my fingers slowly. I repeated the lesson step by step and she seemed focus too._

"_Try now" I told her tenderly and she nodded excitedly. She started to play the piano and I laughed everytime she made mistakes. Then, I stared at her intensely. Her smile is so radiant and her giggle sounded better than what she was playing. She let out a laugh each time she played the wrong notes and I can't help but notice how beautiful she is. Despite the way she presents herself, her smile made me realize how damn pretty she is. I smiled as I saw her face. There it was again. I felt butterflies flying inside my stomach just like how we met when we were seven._

_Suddenly, I got free from my thoughts as she snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Oh sorry" I apologized._

"_That's weird Christian. I kept talking to you but you weren't answering even though you were staring at me." I just rolled my eyes and continued to teach her. That day changed how I view Ana._

My thoughts stopped when I heard someone clapping her hands. I looked at the door and there she stood. Ana smiled at me and clapped her hands. "Hey Christian" I stood up, not answering. How do I start a conversation with her? The last time we met, we ended up fighting. I opened my mouth to say something but I just can't.

She walked towards me and said, "When you play the piano, you press your fingers to the keys with peace. When you press them hard, the music is not music anymore." She stood in front of me and I looked down. The atmosphere is really awkward and I don't know how to make it stop.

"Andrea said that you are here so . . ." She did not finish her sentence. I nodded and she sat down. She patted the space next to her and so I followed.

She began to play the piano gracefully. Her fingers looked like as if they were palms of a true musician. I looked at her and she wasn't even looking at the piano. She memorized the keys well and I stopped breathing. She looked phenomenal.

She began to sing, "Oh come all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant. Oh come ye, oh come ye to Bethlehem. Come and behold him born the King of Angels. Oh come let us adore him. Come let us adore him. Come let us adore him, Christ the Lord."

She finished the song and we stared at each other. "That was the first song I learned to play in the piano. You were my teacher, Christian." I nodded my head and then she asked me, "What's the date tomorrow?"

"September 10 . . . your birthday." She nodded and said, "I'll turn 27 tomorrow and I want you to be there." I looked at her with a solemn expression and she smiled cheerfully.

I spoke her name attempting to tell her about Ethan. Unfortunately, she spoke my name at the same time. I smiled and said, "Ana, you go first."

She took out a deep breath before saying, "Christian, I am so sorry about the fight we had two days ago. It wasn't any of my intention. I cannot deny the fact that talking about the past is uncomfortable but I am willing to rebuild what we had in the past." My heartbeat accelerated.

But then, the happiness was cut off when she continued, "I want us to build a friendship again. You were a dear friend to me, Christian. You made me happy and you taught me that there is more to life than being in the orphanage. You helped me in ways you never thought you did. You taught me how to play the piano and I felt . . . happy."

I stayed silent. She held my hands and said, "Please I want to have you back as my bestfriend. Just don't speak about our past relationship anymore please and don't say something bad about Ethan. I love him and I don't want to hear anything bad about him."

I closed my eyes and felt the pain. How can I tell her now? I looked at her and her blue eyes were sincere. It is almost as if she was pleading. I found myself nodding my head. I grabbed her hand and pressed my lips against her palm.

I love you, Ana and I don't want to hurt you.

**Please tell me what you think. And don't miss the final chapters of 'Don't Deserve You'. Please review and thanks! **_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for the reviews and please don't give up on this story. (Disclaimer: I do not own the FSOG Trilogy and the song, 'Starlight Tears'.)**

**CHAPTER 8**

**MAYBE ONE DAY YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHY EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH SURELY DIES**

I stared at myself in the mirror before putting on my suit. Due to my stress, I almost forgot that it is her birthday. It was so nice of her to invite me. I did not expect it at all. However, I still feel like I have an unfinished business. I really don't know what to do. I wanted to tell her about Ethan so badly but I knew she won't believe me. Hell, she will even set a gap between us.

I sighed and picked up a medium sized velvet box. I touched the blue ribbon before I went to meet Taylor. He smiled at me before I entered the car. He said, "Christian, it may seem like you are troubled these days but I like you better this way."

"What?" I asked, not understanding.

"Just to see you act normally makes me realize that you are really alive. It is like I am finally knowing the person Christian Grey, not the businessman Christian Grey." He smiled and I sighed looking at the gift.

"I see that it is her birthday today. What did you get for her?"

I did not answer Taylor and somehow he respected me. I bought her a simple brown coat with a green sweater and black skirt. This is the only thing in mind I have. I wanted to see her with her usual attire. I miss seeing her wearing those kinds of clothing. I liked the way she was before than she is now.

I arrived in front of the five star hotel and smiled as I saw everybody. They were wearing very formal clothing and somehow, all I wanted to see was Ana. I can recognize his father from afar but I want Ana to introduce us to each other.

"Christian!" I heard her voice and she was walking towards me. She pulled me in for a hug and my breath hitched. She pulled away after a second and smiled at me, "I am so glad to have you here, Christian."

I cleared my throat and said, "Happy Birthday!" I patted her head before giving her the box. She stared at me with her brow lifting upward. "You bought me a gift, huh?" I smiled and she cheerfully clapped her hands. Though she's wearing a pastel pink dress right now with a furry scarf, I still know that the simple Ana is just lying beneath the surface.

"I hope you'll like the gift." I told her and she smiled.

"Thank you, Christian. I'd like to stay here with you but many visitors were coming." I just nodded, letting her go. I watched as she socialized with others and I just laughed at myself. I rolled my eyes and when I looked to the right, I gasped.

What is she doing here?!

I ran towards her and grabbed her by the arm. "What are you doing here, Mia? I've been calling you for like a million times!" I scolded her and she rolled her eyes. Although she wore a beautiful peach dress, she still looked haggard. Damn! I never saw her depressed like this before.

"Why weren't you picking up the phone?" I asked and she frowned.

"I was busy, Christian."

I rolled my eyes and asked again, "Why are you even here?"

She almost splashed her drink on me but I managed to prevent myself from getting wet. I glared at her and she rolled her eyes also. "Idiot, Anastasia Steele chose me to design her wedding gown!"

I gasped and I couldn't speak. Finally, I gathered my words, "Do you even know who her fiancé is?"

She shook her head and answered, "I never bothered to ask." I almost told her that it was Ethan but Ana spoke something over the microphone. "Hello everyone! Good evening and welcome to my twenty seventh birthday party. May everyone take a seat?" We followed what she said.

She took a deep breath before saying, "Nine years ago, I wouldn't have imagined having a party as grand as this. Life is such a funny thing, right? One minute you're down and the next time, you're up. Well, to start the program, I'd like all of you to listen to my song. This was written when I was nineteen. I found myself in such an emotional state and I was able to come up with this song." She walked backwards and positioned herself to the piano.

She stared into nothing as her fingers produced a melodious sound. She closed her eyes and she began to sing.

**Whenever I'm alone, I can see your face**

**Smiling back at me, how I miss those days**

**But now I'm standing here, all alone still loving you**

**My love, hear me call your name**

Her voice was not the same anymore. She sounded so much better and then I realized she wrote this eight years ago. She was nineteen at that time so this song must be about. . . Me.

**Whenever you're alone, do you think of me?**

**Being with you always makes me smile**

**Why did you have to go?**

**I'm still reaching out to you.**

**My love, hear me cry for you**

I felt tears forming inside my eyes and I did everything to stop it.

**I'll be waiting for you,**

**There'll be no one else for me**

**You don't have to see my pain **

'**Cause my heart just beats for you**

**You let me know, should I ever give us up?**

**Is this love full of lies?**

'**Cause I'm still holding on to you.**

To hear her thoughts after I left her seemed so agonizing. I closed my eyes and I wanted to cover my ears. Her voice sounded hurtful and it is making my heart ache. But then I was trapped. I had to know what I did.

**When I dream of you, I'm in sweet serenity.**

**I don't want it to end; Having you loving me**

**But in reality, you have never looked at me**

**My love, I'm reaching out to you.**

I opened my eyes now and Ana seemed to stare at a direction. Her eyes were blank.

**I'll be waiting for you,**

**There'll be no one else for me**

**You don't have to see my pain **

'**Cause my heart just beats for you**

**You let me know, should I ever give us up?**

**Is this love full of lies?**

'**Cause I'm still holding on to you.**

"I'll be waiting for you" Mia whispered to herself. Just like Ana, she looked distant. I found myself in a pained position. Those were the words Ana told me before she supported my decision of going to Harvard.

**Please look at me like the faraway stars**

**Can't I be the one that you'll love forever?**

**I'll be waiting for you,**

**There'll be no one else for me**

**You don't have to see my pain **

'**Cause my heart just beats for you**

**You let me know, should I ever give us up?**

**Is this love full of lies?**

'**Cause I'm still holding on to you.**

Everyone was clapping except for me and Mia. We just stared into the space. To hear her thoughts made me feel guilty. I really hurt her so much. I laughed at myself. I deserved to be tortured this way. I looked at Mia and she seemed more sorrowful. I don't know the full details of her thoughts but I was sure that Ethan is the star of it.

Ana stood up and spoke on the microphone, "Thank you so much for listening to my song. That was 'Starlight Tears' composed by yours truly. One man encouraged me to sing in front of you tonight. He always told me to never be afraid to show what you can do. The man who inspired me is none other than my fiancé, Ethan Kavanagh."

Both me and Mia stood up and saw the bastard. He was sitting down the center and he didn't even smile at his own fiancé. "May all of you enjoy the night." Ana ended her speech with those words.

I looked at Ana's happy face and Mia's sad one. That's it! I ran towards him and did not hesitate to grab him by his collar and punch him on the cheek. Everyone gasped but I did not care. He fell down the floor and when he looked at me, his expression changed.

"Mia?!" He gasped, letting out a tear.

What? He's crying now?

He stood up and practically pushed me away. He grabbed my sister and pulled her out of the room. I was about to run after them but when my eyes darted towards the girl I love, I knew she needed me. She was smiling shamefully at the people before sitting down her chair.

I came towards her. "We need to talk!" I did not let her respond. I did what Ethan did to Mia. I dragged her out of the room.

**Starlight Tears is one of the songs from the Boys Over Flowers Soundtrack. Thank you! Please tell me what you think. Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys for the reviews. How is your April going?**

**CHAPTER 9**

**YOU ONLY NEED THE LIGHT WHEN IT'S BURNING LOW**

**APOV**

I glared at Christian as he towed me to the nearest room. I rolled my eyes as we went inside. It was dark at first but he opened the lights and it was a closed restaurant. I stared angrily at Christian and he met mine with the same expression. He let out a huge sigh of disappointment and I just laughed sarcastically.

"What?" I asked. I folded my arms and waited for him to answer.

"How long have you been with Ethan Kavanagh?!" He yelled and I smirked.

"I've known him for seven years now."

His hand clenched into tensed fist and he shouted, "I didn't ask how long you have known him! How long have you been with him?! Don't you know that he cheated on you with my sister and-"

As soon as he started that, my heart ached. "Christian, cut it out! You don't need to lecture me like a priest! I know exactly what you want me to know! Please don't remind me." I tried to remain strong but when it came to Ethan, my weaknesses all come out.

It took him by surprise and he finally found his voice, "You know?"

I tried to stop the tears coming from my eyes and said, "Ethan Kavanagh is a son of a prestigious man. Their family is one of the most powerful families in America. The first Kavanagh was Maximus Kavanagh. He got married at the age of twenty eight and it brought fortune to their political career. Since then, they believed that marriage at twenty eight bring luck to their life in terms of politics. Then I became the lucky girl chosen to be his fiancé."

He was speechless and he looked as if a huge bomb just exploded. I laughed, feeling satisfied. I always waited to see pain on his expression. He deserved suffering for what he did to me nine years ago. "Me and Ethan were never together. We just got engaged immediately."

Then he took a deep breath before saying, "If that's the case, Ethan was never unfaithful to Mia. Are you pathetic, Ana? It is pretty clear that he doesn't love you but what are you doing?" I closed my eyes and tried not to get his words to my chest.

"This is two birds in one stone, Christian."

"What do you mean?" He breathed.

"I get to marry the man I love and I get to express my vengeance towards your sister." That made him confused and I didn't have a choice. For once in my life, I closed my eyes. I let myself remember what I looked like before. I winced as I tried to remember. I opened my eyes and tears are pouring out. He got worried. He took a step forward and reached out to me.

I slapped his hand away and yelled, "Do you know what happened to me? Do you know what happened after you left?!"

Then, I told him . . . "The first year when you went away was the hardest. I was such a fool. I was so desperate that it came to the point when your sister scarred me."

_It has been a year since he went away. The first few months he would always call. I closed my eyes and started to breathe uneasily. I was beginning to worry. Why isn't he calling me or answering my messages? It has been six months and I never heard anything from him. The sisters are out and I had the opportunity to be alone with the piano. I closed my eyes and reminisced all the beautiful times I had with him._

_It all started with one simple sentence, "I'll be waiting for you" then I was able to write a song. I closed my eyes once more and exhaled. What am I doing? _

_I stood up and thought deeply. I am Anastasia Steele and I don't give up on the people I love. I shouldn't be sitting here alone and worry about him. I don't care if he gets mad at me for trying to talk to his friends but I am doing this._

_I went out of the orphanage and walked towards the Community College. Sometimes I feel bad thinking that I never had money for fare but what can I do? This is the life given to me and if I cry, there won't be a purpose. As I arrived inside, I noticed one guy talking to a girl. Hey, isn't that the guy Christian was talking to when I brought him lunch._

_He was facing a short haired girl. I cannot see her face because I was facing her back. Then as I was about to approach them, my foot stepped on a wallet. It was pink and I grabbed it from the ground. I know I should find the owner but talking to that guy is my priority. I took a deep breath before walking near them._

_Then I heard her say, "Have you seen my wallet?" She and the guy started to find it and I walked awkwardly to them._

_She looked at me and immediately got her wallet in one snap. "Hey, this is mine!" I was about to say something but I cannot find my voice. She stared at me viciously and she started to look from head to foot. She raised her brow and yelled, "You must be a thief! Help! Help! A thief is here!" _

_I didn't know what to do. I just got scared. I was shaking my head and slapped my face on both cheeks. I stared at her with a shocked expression. She pushed me down the ground and then I was even more humiliated. Then there were girls pulling my hair. I feel them slapping me over my body. _

_Then I was lucky when the security guard stopped them. I coughed and winced at the pain they caused. Tears fell down my face and I stared at the girl angrily. "She stole my wallet!"_

"_No, I didn't." I whispered._

_She was about to hurt me again but the guy stopped her. "Let it go, Mia. Christian told me once that she is your house maid. Please let it go. This is a scandal." _

_I froze. Christian said that? I shook my head and stood up. I tripped as I walked out of the school. Mia? Does that mean that she's Mia Grey? I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. I never experienced that before. I didn't do anything wrong but many girls were attacking me. I cried as I went back to the orphanage. I shook my head again and again. _

_Christian will never say that. He will never say that I am his house maid. All of them are lying. My Christian won't do such thing._

**His mouth dropped and I shook my head while I cried. "I was such a fool, Christian! I was so naive! I should've believed before I even saw it with my own eyes!"**

_I looked around the streets of Seattle and smiled to myself. I've never been in a place like this before. I laughed and skipped along the sidewalks. There are so many tall buildings and the lights are so bright! I twirled around and realized that i was all worth it._

_A year has passed and I decided I needed to come here to Seattle. I tried so many jobs. I worked as a waitress, maid and even driver just to have money to come here. I released sweat and blood just for this reunion. Then, I looked up and saw a huge building. "Wow!" I mumbled to myself. Christian's so successful now. The GEH building is so tall and I'd never seen anything like this before. _

_He achieved his dream! I am so proud of him!_

_I pushed the door and wowed even more when I went inside. There are so many people and this is such a huge place. Then I saw him. I smiled big as I saw my soulmate. He was talking to someone over the phone. I ran to him but stopped when a blonde girl hugged him from behind. I glared._

_Then, the most painful thing happened. Christian kissed her lips and they were making out heavily. I was feeling dizzy. I just stood there frozen. Was it all true? Did he really say those words? They were laughing and my heart felt so much pain. I closed my eyes and the tears fell instantly. Christian . . . is with another girl._

_I stared at nothing as I went outside the building. I walked like a zombie but I didn't care. All I can see was Christian making out with another girl. My hands went to my chest and I just felt the pain. I was hurting so much that I didn't realize that there are two men following me._

"_I think this girl is up for a quick fuck." A guy said and it caught my attention. I ran for my life while I wiped my tears. Unfortunately, they were so fast. They grabbed me and tried to place kisses all over me. "Stop! Please don't do this!" I spit on them and they got even angry._

_When I was about to run, they pulled my arm and tore my top. I was lying down the ground and my back twinges. I closed my eyes and knew that this was my death._

_But just like before, God saved me. He sent a blonde angel to rescue me. _

_Before I closed my eyes, I learned the fact that Christian will not always be there._

"**That day changed my life, Christian."**

_My eyes opened slowly and all I can see were white walls. I looked around and remembered what happened. Even though there were guys chasing me, the pain that is still throbbing in my heart is caused by Christian. I tried to sit down and I closed my eyes, remembering the sight of him kissing another woman. Tears fell down my face and I heard a woman worrying._

"_Anastasia? Are you okay?" They know my name? My attention was caught as she wrapped herself around me. She was crying too. I got so scared. What is she doing? I shook my body to be free from her hug. _

"_Anastasia, we are so sorry. We waited so long for this moment." The man before me was crying too as he was holding my gold necklace._

"_We are your parents, Anastasia!" The woman cried out and it took so hard for me to absorb what they said. I found myself crying too as the man embraced me also. I was still shocked. I didn't know what to do. Should I be angry or happy? They were crying heavily and so am I. _

"_Thank you Ethan." The man said and I looked to the right. It was the blonde man who saved my life. He looked emotional too and there is something inside my heart that says we will be something more._

"**I told them that Anastasia is my name and they agreed. They told me they wanted to make up for my absence and I told them I wanted to be a journalist. They sent me to New York and that's how I met Ethan's sister, Kate. She changed the way I dressed, Christian. Do you still think I look like a maid?" I spat and he looked down the ground.**

"**I love Ethan, Christian. I mean it with all my heart."**

_Two years had passed and Ethan visits me often here in New York. Although he doesn't say it, I know he loves me too. Will he fly here to New York just to visit me if he doesn't? I walked to my house and glared as I saw posters of Christian Grey. My heart still ached but I shook it away. Bastards like him are not worth to think about._

_I entered the house my parents bought for me. I gasped as I went inside. I covered my mouth at the sight. It was Ethan standing with a grand piano. "You like my gift?"_

_My emotions got the best of me. I ran and embraced him. He laughed and led us to sit. He was playing with the piano keys like a kid. I laughed at that. He doesn't know how to play. I gave him a sample and he looked as beautiful as he closed his eyes and listened to the song._

"_Do you write songs?" He asked and I nodded my head slowly._

_I sang 'Starlight Tears' for him and he listened. I will never forget the look on his face. It is almost as if he can feel my pain. He listened to every word and that's when I realized that what I feel for him is more than just a crush. I am in love with him. It is time to bury Christian in the past._

_When the song stopped, Ethan said, "You know? You should play that in public. That was a beautiful song."_

_I blushed and took a deep breath before taking off my necklace. I gave it to him and he looked confused. "I should give you my necklace, Ethan. Without you, I won't be living a beautiful life. Take this please. It is a sign for your acceptance of my gratitude." He took it hesitantly. With a surprise, I pressed my lips to his._

_He did not kiss me back but it was okay. I smiled sheepishly at him and he smiled a little. Christian no longer existed in my heart. _

"**I thought I was correct. I thought he loved me too but when we found out that we are getting married . . ."**

"_This is going to be like a fantasy, Ethan. I am looking forward to wearing a wedding dress. I want it to be long sleeved but backless. I need to find a great designer for that and you should wear a tux-"_

"_I can't marry you, Anastasia." Then, I dropped the phone I was holding._

"_What?" I barely whispered._

_He shook his head and said, "I can't marry you, Anastasia. The truth is I've been in a relationship with a girl for one year now so please cancel the wedding. Don't marry me. I beg you, please."_

_I felt tears form in my eyes but I let them go when he knelt down before me. I covered my face with my hands as he said, "Please don't do this, Anastasia. There'll be no one else for me but Mia Grey so please stop this. Help me get my freedom back."_

_Then, it snapped. Christian's sister? Anger consumed my heart and I walked out the room, leaving Ethan kneeling down the ground. I practically marched my way out. I pressed my back against the wall and tears ran down my cheeks. He is so cruel. Why does he have to love the girl who caused me pain when I was eighteen?_

_But that didn't stop me. I am Anastasia Steele and I fight for what's mine. That Mia Grey embarrassed me before and it is time for me to slap her back. I will marry Ethan and he'll learn to love me back._

_I found the phone directory and dialled her number. "Hello, this is Mia Grey of Greyhouse Fashions. How may I help you?"_

"_I want you to design my wedding dress."_

Me and Christian stared at each other and he was crying too. He tried to reach out to me but I took a step backwards. He closed his eyes and said, "I'm sorry."

I laughed sarcastically and he asked, "So what you said in my music room wasn't true? You don't want to be friends with me?"

I laughed even more. "You're just part of the revenge, Christian. Why will I ever want to be your friend again?" He walked near me and I took steps backwards until I was trapped. My back was pressed against the wall and he locked me with his arms.

Slowly he pressed his lips against mine. I didn't move at first but the spark was too strong that I kissed him back. It was chaste. Something tells me that his kiss was pure. When he pulled away, we stared at each other emotionally. "I'm sorry, Ana for everything I did. Believe me when I say that I still love you because you are the only one who does this."

He took a hold of my hand and pressed it against his chest. His heartbeat raced and I stared at his eyes. The beautiful gray ones were replaced by sorrowful ones. "I'm sorry for what my sister did." He whispered before walking out of the room.

I sat down the ground and my fingers felt my lips. I cried silently. It was the first time I tried to remember. Great, my plan was ruined. Christian finally knows that I was being nice to him for the purpose of using him. Then it hit me. I still love Christian. I can feel it as we kissed and if I truly moved on, I still won't be angry with him.

Yes, I still love him as I love Ethan but . . . I can give something to Ethan that I can't ever give to Christian.

And it is my trust.

**Please tell me what you think. Please review. Plllllleeeeeaaaseee.**

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys for your honest reviews and thanks also to everyone who reads my story. (Disclaimer: I don't own FSOG trilogy).**

**CHAPTER 10**

**ONLY MISS THE SUN WHEN IT STARTS TO SNOW**

**APOV**

I waited uncomfortably outside the mall. I checked my wristwatch from time to time. Where is he? What's taking him so long? Didn't I tell him to meet me at three in the afternoon? It's 6 pm already. I've been waiting for him for three hours. I frowned and mumbled, "Ethan, where are you?"

I had to wait for a few minutes first before I saw his car park before me. He glared as soon as he went out of the car. I know he's too busy for a date but I don't care what he thinks. As long as I am happy, I don't care about his feelings. "Ethan! You're finally here! Normally I'll get mad at you for making me wait for so long but it is okay. I understand your busy schedule."

He rolled his eyes before saying, "Let's get this over with." He walked fast . . . too fast that I couldn't keep up with him. "Ethan! Ethan!" When I reached him, I hooked arms with him. He shook away my hands and I frowned.

"What? We're getting married now so you don't need to do that."

He glared at me and said, "We do not need to hook arms!"

I did not listen to his whining and just smiled sweetly. I forcefully hooked his arms with mine and together, we roamed around the mall. A lot of people are staring at us and I am happy for that. Being with Ethan Kavanagh is such an honor and I am sure that I won't embarrass him. I looked at my clothes today and knew that Ethan wouldn't call me a maid.

We ate inside a Japanese restaurant and I tried to make him eat a morsel of sushi but he shook his head. I just shrugged and tried to have conversations with him. He always answers 'yes' or 'no' so I stopped talking. We roamed around once more and that's when I finally admitted to myself that this date is horrible.

He isn't interested at all.

We went out of the mall and stood before his car. "I don't need to give you a ride. Your house is just a walking distance from here. Take care." He said.

It took a while before I could finally smile. "Okay"

He entered the car and I just watched him go home. I was standing with a million thoughts running on my mind and I finally snapped out of it. I rolled my eyes and stopped the tears from falling. I looked down the ground and told myself, "You are such a fool, Ana! Did you forget that Ethan only agreed to marry you in exchange of Mia's safety?"

I decided to start walking home. I don't need a cab. All I need is to release the pain I just felt. I know Ethan loves me but because of Mia, he is finding it difficult to realize. I grimaced as I recalled her name. The pain she inflicted on me still felt sore like a fresh wound. I never would forget the humiliation she did to me.

When I found out that I was chosen as his fiancé, I wasn't shocked. I wanted to end up with a guy like him. Also his stepmother, Elena Lincoln-Kavanagh loves me to death. She'll do anything for Ethan and I to end up together. When I told her that Ethan didn't want to marry me and that he loves Mia, she went crazy. She threatened Mia's life. That's why Ethan here is forced to marry me.

"_He will love you, Ana. Who won't?"_ Elena's voice in my mind is my hope. I know Ethan will love me back.

"It's late now. How come your fiancé let you walk this late at night? Isn't he the one who saved you from rapists?" I closed my eyes and turned my head. I wasn't wrong. It was Christian Grey. What is he doing this? I rolled my eyes at that.

"I thought you knew that I hate you."

I continued to walk but he reached me. "Do you think I'll give up that easily? I meant it when I said I'm in love with you. Please give me a chance."

"I'm engaged." I reasoned.

"To a man who loves my sister." He added and I stopped walking. I closed my eyes.

"Christian, my day is already spoiled so please stop this." I started to walk again.

"You know what, Ana? You are hiding from a mask. You are acting like you are this girl who wants to have nothing but revenge. Deep inside you are still the same girl I fell in love with since I was a teenager." I covered my ears and quickened the speed of my walk.

"Ana, please just listen to me. What you are doing now doesn't benefit anyone even yourself!" I pretended he wasn't there.

"Ana, please believe me. Why don't we start again? Let's have a date together and get to know each other better." He was begging and I smirked.

I looked at him and said, "You know what, Christian? I do not have time for your stupid—ow!" Damn! My beautiful speech was interrupted as I tripped. Thankfully, he held my arm and prevented me from falling. My feet hurt. Damn! I just sprained it. I grabbed my shoe and gasped.

"The heel's broken!" I gasped.

"We should get you a taxi. I didn't bring my car. I should call Taylor." He said and I shook my head.

"My house is near, Christian." I got my arms away from his and continued to walk. My ankle was sprained so I winced for a few times. Then, I yelped as he carried me bridal style.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

He smiled and said, "You said you won't take a cab and I won't let you walk with a sprained ankle." I tried to shake my body away from his arms but he was just too strong. "Put me down!" So is he the one trying to pretend of not hearing anything now?

No matter what I do, he wouldn't let go. "Did you open my gift?"

"No"

"Those are clothes inside. The twist is that those were the clothes you wore when we were together." I was speechless at that. I just stared at nothing. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to have a fight with him but after he reminded me of myself from the past, I just can't talk now.

"I admit that it was true, Ana. I did tell Luke that you were a maid. Believe me, it was the worst thing I ever did and I regret it so much. Ana, please believe me when I say this. There wasn't a time before that I never thought of you as a beautiful girl. You know how I was. I was an egoistic, ambitious bastard so I started to get ashamed of you. I was shallow, Ana but believe me, I regret letting you go."

I didn't know what to say. I just let him carry me home.

He added, "I never thought that losing you would mean losing my world. Sorry for all the times I let you down. I will try to make it up to you even if it takes forever. You make it appear that you have a heart of stone but I know that deep inside of you is a person who fell in love and was deeply hurt. Ethan will never fix that mess, Ana. I'm the only one who can do that."

I remained silent. I wanted to fight but I was too weak. "This is my house" I barely whispered. We reached the door and that's when he finally put me down the floor.

I faced him and his hopeful eyes.

"Ana, you may think that I have everything now but you are wrong. I am a successful businessman now and I am the master of my universe but there is one thing I'm missing. To see you wearing the same clothes as nine years ago will be the missing puzzle piece."

"I love you" He whispered before kissing my forehead and disappeared out of my sight. I let the tears fall as I saw him disappear from my sight.

**Thank you guys. Please tell me what you think. Please be nice. Thank you. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys for the reviews and sorry for putting this on hold. I just needed to get my courage back. Now, I have it and whoever hates me, please stop reading my works.**

**CHAPTER 11**

**ONLY KNOW YOU LOVE HER WHEN YOU LET HER GO**

**CPOV**

I told Taylor to stop the car in front of Mia's fashion house. I really didn't know why she humiliated Ana years ago. Even though she doesn't know my girl, she shouldn't have done that to any other person. What she did was so mean and if I were Ana, I'll be scarred for life.

I went inside the fashion house and the saleslady said that Mia is inside her office. I marched my way and barged in. She got startled as she heard me come. My brows arched as I saw her. She sat still and stood up after some time. My hands balled into fists and all I can do is glare at her.

"Christian? What are you doing here?" She asked as she walked towards me. She reached me and I motioned my hand to slap her. She was shocked and scared and I hated myself for being so weak. I stopped my hand and threw the chair instead. She flinched everytime I threw something.

"What's up with you, Christian?!" She yelled.

I faced her and yelled, "Anastasia Steele was my girlfriend, Mia! Oh my God! What did you do to her?! You freaking accused her of being a thief! Do you know how superficial you are, Mia?!"

"What?" I laughed at that. She doesn't understand what I'm talking about.

"Eight years ago, someone went to the community college to find me and you caused her of robbery without any proof! She just picked your wallet up and being as shallow as you are, you claimed she's a thief!"

She gasped and shook her head again and again. "That was Ana?"

"That was the girl I am in love with!"

Her jaw dropped and tears came out from her eyes. "Oh my God, I am so sorry, Christian. I really didn't know! Oh my God! You're in love with her and she is marrying Ethan?!" She sat down the ground and just cried. I threw her things away and she didn't even move.

I gripped my hair tight until she spoke, "Christian, you love Ana and I love Ethan."

"And so?" My voice was hard.

"Please help me break their engagement. Ethan wants me but under circumstances, he can't. I know he doesn't want to marry Ana. Christian, you are the only one who can stop this. Once Ana changes her mind, the marriage will end so please help me out." She almost begged and I thought of that. I never saw my sister like this before. She seemed so desperate. I guess love does that. It lowers your pride.

When I took Ana home last night, she didn't know I was following her the whole time. I had to endure watching her wait for Ethan to appear on their date. It hurts to know that Ana deeply loves him. She looks at him the way she looks at me before. What hurts more is that Ethan treats her like crap. He was so cold towards her and he didn't even give Ana a ride. Honestly, I will let her go just to let her be happy but she will never be happy with Ethan. I know he will never get over Mia.

I walked to Mia and I was shocked as someone entered her office. The woman made Mia stand up and she slapped her twice on both cheeks. My eyes widened and I ran to protect my sister.

"What the hell?!" I shouted.

It was a blonde middle aged woman. I can tell that she belongs to the upper class society. She glared at Mia and my little sister looked weak as she stared at her. Who is she? Why did she come here all of a sudden?

"You Bitch! Why did you fucking tempt Ethan to meet up with you last night?!"

"You met up with Ethan?" I asked Mia and she just continued to cry.

"For your information, I am Elena Lincoln. I am Ethan Kavanagh's stepmother. You know that my stepson will soon marry Anastasia Steele. She is the daughter of Senator Raymond Steele. She is also an accomplished journalist. Look at you, Mia Grey. You are a fashion designer but you are hanging by a thread! At first I wondered why Ana chose you for her wedding gown but now I know." I was about to say something bad to the woman but she continued her speech.

"Ethan Kavanagh deserves a better woman. Mia, you will never be the girl he ends up with! You are a trash! I know Ethan will love Ana in the future so please stay away from him." She threw dollars to Mia and both of us gasped.

I retorted, "Excuse me? Do you know who we are?! I am Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. and our parents are respected lawyer and doctor. Don't you dare treat us like this!"

She smiled and said, "You forgot to mention the part where you are Ana's ex."

"What?" She knows?

She said, "Don't get your hopes up, dear. No one beats my stepson. Both of you are trash so please stay away from us!" After those words, she walked out as fierce as her personality is.

When she was out of sight, my sister sat down the ground and just broke down. She cried again and again and though I was mad earlier, I can't take this. I wrapped my arms around her and just let her cry.

"This is karma." Mia said and I shook my head. I kissed her forehead and said, "Forget she said those words. I will get Ana back and you'll have Ethan too. I love you, Mia and I am sorry. You are my sister and we will get through this."

I'll get Ana . . .

She'll get Ethan

And we will be happy.

**Thank you guys. Please review. Please tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews. I love how you are liking this story. Thank you!**

**CHAPTER 12**

**ONLY KNOW YOU'VE BEEN HIGH WHEN YOU'RE FEELING LOW**

**APOV**

I sighed as I walked down the street. I decided to just leave my office for awhile. It is lunch break after all so I am just going to spend it by contemplating. I can't deny that the date with Ethan was horrible. He seemed so distant with me. He acted as if we weren't bestfriends at all. There came Christian Grey who rescued me that night. I really want to believe him when he says he loves me but after our catastrophic history, it is hard to regain faith.

"Lonely?" A voice asked and I paused to where I stood. I rolled my eyes and faced Christian Grey. He was smiling at me as he held an umbrella. I huffed at that. It may be gloomy today but how is he sure that it is going to rain?

"Shut up!" I yelled before I continued my walk. What's up with this guy? Didn't I tell him that I can't stand his presence?! He is making me so mad! What the hell is wrong with this guy?!

"It is going to rain, Ana so I suggest I take you back to your office." He said as he pointed to his car. I rolled my eyes again and walked. He didn't give up. He walked beside me and smiled. So now he is pretending that we are great friends?

"What's your problem, Ana? You might as well tell me." He said.

"What makes you think I have a problem?" I challenge.

"I know you, Ana. When something is bothering you, you take a walk even when you don't know which way you are going." He said and I raised my brow.

"Whatever"

He laughed and said, "You said you moved on, Ana. You said you are so in love with Ethan Kavanagh. Then why are you acting bitter towards me? You can tell me whatever you want."

With that, I was left speechless. Screw this guy. Okay, he has a point. I need to act so positive towards him just to show that I moved on. I did try to be nice to him but I just can't. "Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" He asked with a fierce voice.

"I am still affected about Ethan, okay? It bothers me how he chose Mia over billions of girls! I just can't accept it, okay? Why must he choose the one who caused me pain?"

I smiled a little and laughed bitterly in response. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Huh?" I asked annoyed.

"Why do you keep giving your attention to someone who doesn't love you back? You get yourself engaged with a man who looks at it as blackmail. Why don't you look at me? I am here to love you. I am here to start over again with you. Please give me a chance."

That shot a dagger to my heart. I almost fought back but the rain started to pour. He was so alert. He ran to me and pulled me by my waist as he opened the umbrella. I stared at him and my cheeks flushed as I felt the electricity run through my body. His hand on my waist has a huge effect on me. I shook my head and tried to take a step back.

That action made him pull me closer. At this point, our eyes locked together and I cannot deny the electric jolt anymore. He said firmly, "Anastasia Steele, I am like an umbrella. I may have deprived you from sunlight but I'll now make sure that you won't ever taste rain. I am not perfect, Ana but I promise to treat you perfectly this time."

I didn't know how to reply. I just looked down the ground.

"Let's get you back to your office." I pulled away from his hold successfully this time and shook my head. "No, Christian. I am not going back to the office yet."

He disagreed, "What do you expect me to do, Ana? I won't let you walk alone like your loving fiancé did!"

I didn't lift up my gaze when I said, "Christian, you said that you know me so please just let me do this. You know how I am when I have problems. You know how I like to walk alone when I'm thinking so please let me."

He deliberated with his mind first before letting out a sigh, "Okay, Ana I will let you walk in two conditions." I was about to ask what but he grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialled his number. He handed it back to me with a smile. Then he gave me the umbrella and he took a few steps back. The raindrops poured down his body and he smiled at me.

"You can take my umbrella, Ana and when you need me, just call my number and I will be there." I slowly nodded and watched him go inside his car. I know his lunch break is over. That's why he is rushing towards his company building.

I shook my head and just walked. I really am pathetic. I wore a five inches tall shoe under the rain. I should have dressed in proper occasion. Then I thought of Christian's gift to me. Why did he give me the kind of outfit I used to wear before? He is so confusing. Some part of me believes that he is sincere but the other part of me denied. Christian broke my heart into a million pieces years ago and Ethan fixed it piece by piece without even trying. I have thousands of reasons to choose my fiancé.

I don't know why but my feet led me to Mia's fashion house. That bitch! Without even thinking about it, I barged inside and everyone looked at me. I threw the umbrella to the side and proceeded to Mia's office.

When she heard me come inside, she looked up with a patient expression.

"Miss Steele, good afternoon!"

I smiled bitterly and went straight to the point, "Mia, I have no time to play nice with you. Where is the wedding gown? I need it now."

She stood up and said, "Miss Steele, about that . . . I can't do it anymore."

I smirked. "What do you mean? Are you quitting? You cannot handle the battle?"

She laughed too as she said, "There's no battle, Ana. We both know how Ethan loves me. Your wedding will never happen. He loves me and no one else so stop dreaming!"

"Who the hell are you to say that?"

"I am the girl Ethan Kavanagh is in love with!"

I folded my arms and said, "Ethan is in love with a quitter? How pathetic!"

"You are in love with a guy who doesn't love you back so you are the pathetic one!" Okay, that's it! I am so tired of people telling me about Ethan's feelings!

"Mia Grey, you are known as the angelic designer! For your own information, you accused me of being a thief the first time you saw me. As far as I know, you are still the shallow person as you are before! There is nothing humble about you. Guess what? It is pretty clear that your business will shut down anytime soon!" I yelled at her and she slapped my cheek. My eyes widened.

I was about to slap her back but she held my hand and said, "What would people say about your past, huh? You looked like a maid before. Who you are now is fake. Somewhere deep inside you, that weak worm still exists. A thief-looking poor woman!"

Her words hurt and it caused me the urge to slap her. But then, my savior came. "Mia?!" Both of us gasped as we heard him.

Ethan.

He walked to us with an angry expression and Mia's eyes showed horror. The atmosphere got tensed and Ethan grabbed my hand from Mia's. He held it carefully and asked Mia, "Who are you?"

She shook her head and cried, "Ethan, I-"

He interrupted, "Save it"

With that, he dragged me out of her store with his hand entwined with mine.

**Thank you guys,,, So Imma ask... What is your reaction? Who would you choose? Ethan or Christian? Thank you!**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys for the reviews. I really appreciated it. Also, thanks to those who read 'Don't Deserve You'. Thank you!**

**CHAPTER 13**

**ONLY HATE THE ROAD WHEN YOU'RE MISSING HOME**

**APOV**

I can't seem to work hard since yesterday. I was so shocked as Ethan found out about Mia's true colors. What was he doing there anyway? My fiancé is seeing another girl. I know he is just forced to marry me but I just wish he'll respect me even just a bit. I rolled my eyes and saw myself on the mirror. I looked so haggard even with my Chanel dress. Ethan dropped me off my office yesterday and I can't ignore his astounded expression. Did he really think that Mia is an angel all this time?

I sat down the couch and just stared at nothing. I am on duty but I am doing nothing. My personal life is so messed up so I cannot focus on my work. I scratched my head and asked myself, "Should you marry Ethan?" I know the answer to that. Of course, I should. I love him and it will hurt Mia and Christian when we do.

My thoughts drifted to Christian. He has been so kind to me since we met again. He carried me back home and he gave me his umbrella when it was raining yesterday. The umbrella! Shit! I left it at Mia's store! I rolled my eyes at that. I am so stupid. I should've remembered that yesterday.

My attention was given to someone who was knocking on my door. "Come in" I said and it was Ethan. I immediately stood up and motioned him to sit beside me on this couch. He smiled and did so.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked.

He shook his head and said, "I just need someone to talk to."

"Why? What happened?" I asked full of concern, he has been like a therapist to me when I still wasn't over Christian and I will do everything to comfort this man.

He answered, "I feel like an island."

I held his arm and disagreed, "You have me."

He smiled and said, "Thank you"

"What really happened?" I pushed.

He sighed and said, "All say that once you are the First Son of the US means you are the luckiest. Well, they're wrong. Do you know what I have to endure today? Elena keeps on telling me about preparing myself for being a better politician and Dad keeps on taking her side. She should be the president if you ask me."

I nodded, fully understanding him. My grip on his arm tightened as I said, "Your stepmother is just concerned about your career."

He laughed and said, "I am glad to have you, Ana. Dad is so busy with the country, Elena is so full of herself and Kate focuses too much on her job. The worst part is that I saw who Mia really is. I can't believe she fooled me for such a long time. No wonder why she won't come with me for charity work in Africa. I bet it grosses her out."

I tensed as he mentioned her name, "You're concerned about me."

"How could I not be? Ever since I saved you years ago, you became my younger sister!"

I let go of his arm once he spoke those words. I curled my bottom lip and stopped the urge to cry. "Younger Sister?" I said as if those two words were dirty. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. He tensed in response. He looked as if he regretted what he just said.

"Ana, I-" He reached out but I stood up, preventing his touch.

I looked up at the ceiling and just remembered how pathetic I am.

_Why do you keep giving your attention to someone who doesn't love you back?_

_You are in love with a guy who doesn't love you back so you are the pathetic one!_

The tears came out from my eyes but they weren't the symbol of sorrow. My tears showed my anger towards him. "Ethan, it won't be like this forever."

"What do you mean?"

"I might get tired, Ethan. Didn't you think of that? Didn't you think about that when you started to treat me like shit?!"

He stood up and said, "Ana, I am so sorry for treating you bad these days and-"

I caught him off and said, "Save it, Ethan. One day you'll wake up and realize how you lost gold while you are busy picking up a stone. I'm just human and I get hurt. Don't get too confident, Ethan. I might not love you anymore when I get tired."

For the first time, he was speechless. I wiped away my tears and walked out of my office. I'm so full of it! I am so tired of dealing with his bullshit!

I walked and walked and walked until I reached a bar. I sat down the stool and just thought of something first before ordering. I know what I want to do. I want to get drunk tonight and talk to someone about my problem. I sighed and took out my phone. I checked all the numbers in my contact list and saw Christian's. I rolled my eyes and realized something.

He was right about something. Being bitter doesn't show a sign of moving on. Without thinking about it, I texted, "I need you. Meet me up here at Riza's Bar."

I received a reply after a minute, "I am coming. Wait for me."

I smiled. At least someone cares for me. I ordered one case of beer. Since I asked him to come over, I might as well share my drinks with him. _Maybe he is right_. _Maybe I should give him a chance_. I shook my head at that. Guys like him don't deserve chances.

"One case of beer, really? That's too much!" He said as he entered the bar and sat down the stool next to me. I smiled at him and he continued to frown.

"What did that bastard do this time?" He asked.

I just laughed and said, "Let's get drunk and wasted tonight!"

He sighed and asked again, "What did that bastard do this time?"

I took a drink and said, "He called me 'younger sister'. Can you believe it? He called me 'younger sister'!" I laughed hysterically and everyone looked at me. Christian didn't care about them. He just rolled his eyes.

"I met you when we were kids but I never thought of you as a younger sister."

I took another drink. "Really?"

"From the first time I met you, butterflies flew inside my stomach."

I kept quiet as he said that. I am in no mood to talk about the past. I just kept on drinking. I looked at him and he wasn't touching any of the beers. Then I felt his hand on my back, soothing me.

"Just say what you want to say, Ana. I will be right here."

I laughed and started to talk as soon as I drank on my third bottle. "You know that Ethan? He is just taking me for granted. I looked up at him as my role model when I was in pain. But it is my fault anyway! I let myself like him and I made myself believe that he will like me back! Then reality bites! We are just siblings according to him!"

I took the forth bottle and I am seriously seeing blurry images, "And about you, huh? You bastard! You asshole! I worked so hard just to buy a plane ticket. I just came here to see you making out with a girl! Who was that, huh?"

He took a deep breath before saying, "Just a random girl Mr. Scotts hooked me up with."

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Where's Mr. Scotts?"

"He's dead"

I laughed and said, "Good for him!"

I was about to grab a fifth bottle but he stopped my hand. He ordered the bartender to take the case away and I pouted my lips at him. He seriously ordered, "Promise me something."

"What?" My words slurred.

He said, "I will take you home tonight and when you wake up tomorrow, pack your bags. We will spend three days in Florida. I'll leave a note because you might forget about all of these tomorrow."

I absentmindedly nodded before feeling something weird.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

And then . . . I puked on his suit.

"Ana!" I heard him grumble before I lost consciousness.

**So they are going back to Florida. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Thank you! Please review. Please. Please. Lol.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much guys for everything you reviewed. Thank you! This is Mia's story and we will have the Florida trip next chapter.**

**CHAPTER 14**

**ONLY KNOW YOU LOVE HER WHEN YOU LET HER GO**

**MIA'S POV**

I was inside my car as I thought about the events occurring in my life. I really need to talk to Christian. Ethan won't talk to me. He must understand that what happened yesterday was Ana's fault. I hate it! I can't bear the pain of not talking to the love of my life! Christian's the only one I can talk to now. That's why I'm on my way to his office.

Then I can't seem to accept the fact that the horrible looking robber years ago was Ana. Look at her now. She's far from that girl I hated. I can't believe my man is marrying her! What makes me much uncomfortable is that I feel intimidated with her. I am a fashion designer and she is an editor. What hurts me is that I feel like a shadow. The fashion industry worships her. I snorted at that. I believe I can surpass her success once I expose her unfashionable past.

I dialled Ethan's number again and again but he won't pick up the phone. What's with him? Does he really value Ana? Never mind, Christian's dumber. He is a rich CEO and he can have any other girl he wants. Why'd he choose her?

I closed my eyes and gave up calling Ethan. A tear rolled down my cheek. I just can resist not talking for me. I hate this. I don't want to feel this anymore. Then, I asked myself, 'Is this karma?' Is this my punishment for doing all the bad things in the past?

_**Nine years ago . . .**_

_I watched as my brother began to pack his things. I was so excited. Finally, he is going to achieve his lifetime goal. He is going to be a great businessman. With that, he can also introduce me to the world of fashion. I'm so excited that I began to skip around the room. "I'm so excited! You are going to Harvard!"_

_I clapped cheerfully but eventually stopped when I realized he wasn't happy at all. He stopped pack and looked down the ground. He gripped his hair too tight and that's when I paused. What is he doing? I feel myself getting into a deep confusion._

"_Why?" I whispered to myself. If I were him, I'd be so happy right now. I sighed out frustratingly at the sight of him. He looks as if he will someone so important here. I stayed still as he looked at me with eyes bearing tears now._

"_What's wrong?" I asked. _

_He stood up and started to pack the remained clothes. "Nothing"_

"_There has to be something, Christian." I insisted and he looked at me with a sorrowful expression._

"_I'll miss someone so much, Mia." _

_Whoever that is, I am sure she is the hindrance to my brother's dreams._

_**Eight years ago . . .**_

_That girl had so much nerve to deny her thievery. I feel so disgusted touching my wallet right now. She left her DNA with it. Yuck, some burglar touched my wallet. It just feels so disgusting right now. I know I am right. What kind of girl would wear such ratty clothes? She looks as if she has so many problems. Fucking Burglar!_

"_Is she a student here, Luke?" I asked. _

_He shook his head and said, "Christian said she is your housemaid."_

"_What the fuck?!" What the hell is Luke talking about? If I'll have housemaids, they'll have beautiful uniforms. _

_He said, "I saw her like for a millionth time now. She always brings lunch for Christian and it seemed like they are so close."_

_My eyes widened at that. I thought deeply about it. She brings lunch to Christian often. Maybe that's why she was here. Christian and that girl are close? Christian's never been close to women. I remember Christian saying he is going to leave someone. Is she the girl?_

_Luke whispered to me, "Just between you and me, Mia. I think your brother is in love with that girl." I was dumbfounded as he said that. I closed my eyes and shook my head again and again. If my brother will fall for someone, he must fall for someone presentable. That woman is a disgust to our family. Please don't let them be together. She is trash compared to Christian._

_I conducted a research about that girl and she is Ana. She has no last name and she has been an orphan since she was young. She doesn't have insurance and heirlooms. What a waste! I will make sure Christian will never get to waste his time with her again._

_**Seven Years Ago . . .**_

"_Mia, I'm coming home tomorrow." I squealed as my brother talked to me over the phone. I am so excited to finally see him but I began to think of his uprising company._

"_What about GEH?" I asked and I heard him sigh._

"_Mia, you'll come with me here in Washington, I promise you. I just have to do something right now. I'll come back there to get someone I'll love. I'll make sure that we will live here together in Seattle. I should've done that years ago but I hope it isn't too late."_

_I ended the call and sighed out fearfully. I grabbed my coat and went to the orphanage. If she'll be with Christian, I'm sure he'll marry her. Someone like her doesn't deserve to be a Grey. No, I have to stop this._

_As I entered the orphanage, there was a tan skinned guy._

"_May I help you?" He asked politely._

"_Where's Ana?" _

_He answered, "Ana's in Washington, Ma'am. She needs to meet someone there."_

_Washington? I gasped. "What's your name?" I asked him._

"_Jose Rodriguez"_

"_How much money do you need?" His eyes narrowed._

_I begged him, "Please, I will give you any amount you want. My brother is coming here tomorrow to find Ana. Please tell him that you don't know where she is. Please tell him that she is so mad at him. Tell him that she wants him out of her life!"_

_It took awhile before he accepted my offer. _

_I'm sorry for doing this, Christian but this is for the best._

Yes, I know my brother had a girlfriend before but I never thought that she is Anastasia Steele. I arrived in front of GEH and took the elevator. I am just so nervous right now. I am really dying to talk to Ethan and Christian's the only one who I can talk to.

"Miss Mia, you're here!" Andrea exclaimed and I smiled a little at her.

"Where's my brother?" I asked.

"He left the state but I don't know where."

And in that moment I felt alone.

**Sorry guys. What do you think of Mia's thoughts? Thank you so much! Florida chapter is next. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much guys for your reviews last chapter. Thank you for the continuous support.**

**CHAPTER 15**

**STARING AT THE CEILING IN THE DARK**

**CPOV**

As soon as Ana woke up, I smiled at her. She seemed to adjust her eyes for awhile. She shook her head and her eyes widened as soon as she saw me. She quickly sat as soon as she recognized that it was me. She gasped and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I spent the night here. I slept on that couch." My finger pointed towards the couch in the corner of her room. She rolled her eyes and recognized her luggage beside the bed. She raised her brow at me and stood up.

"What's with that?"

I smiled and said, "Last night you said you needed me. I watched you drink so many bottles and you puked on my suit. I took you home and you gave me the keys. I watched you sleep and you were so peaceful that I couldn't leave."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Christian, I just asked you about the luggage."

"Last night you promised to go to Florida with me. I spent the night here and I cannot seem to wake you up so I packed you stuffs for you. I scheduled my jet plane two hours from now so you go get ready yourself."

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was twelve noon. She rushed to the bathroom. I laughed at that. She still runs the same way she did nine years ago. Her legs will take little steps. She is just so cute. I smiled as I saw her come out of the bathroom with a formal dress on.

"Don't you think that's too formal?"

She scowled and said, "Christian, you go to Florida alone. I am already late for work."

I smiled sarcastically at that and held her arm. "Let me go!" She claimed but I didn't listen to her. "You are coming with me, Ana. I'll consider this as your payment for vomiting on my suit." She was about to say something but I dragged her out her house and carried her luggage. Taylor helped me with it and I just pretended that Ana wasn't ranting beside me.

"Kate will be so pissed! I promised to help her with the photo shoot today!" She keeps on blubbering words and I thought it's cute. She's never like this since nine years ago. She was always so calm and you can barely hear her voice. She has changed a lot but I still love her. People change and so does she but that doesn't mean my love will.

We arrived in front of my private jet and I almost helped her with her luggage but she shook my hand off. I didn't find that fascinating. She just huffed a lot and it was really trying to end my patience. I tried to calm myself. Reprimanding her behaviour will get me to nothing. I need to have her with me in Florida. This will be the only way to reconcile our relationship.

We went inside the jet and I made sure she ate lunch. I sat beside her and asked, "When was the last time you came to Florida?"

Gladly, she answered my question in a civilized manner. "Nine years ago".

I nodded and said, "I visit Florida annually. I love refreshing memories."

She looked at me with narrowed eyes and she said, "Fuck off!"

I smiled a little and watched her eat. Did I really hurt her that much that she can't afford to visit the beautiful state? Even though she never took a step since she went for me, I'm sure she never left the orphanage. Jose, her friend and now server of the venue, informed me of Ana's daily contribution. She makes sure that the kids get the clothes that they deserve. Though bitter now, I know she's kind.

She stopped eating and without thinking about it, I rested my head on her shoulder. I felt her freeze for once before she asked, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm sleepy"

"So?"

"Just let me sleep, Ana. I slept for three hours just because I was watching you slumber." She didn't answer after that. We had memories from our past before—memories where I will watch her sleep. I miss those times and I am glad to do that last night.

I pretended to be asleep and I eavesdropped as she answered her ringing phone, "Hello Kate? . . . I am fine, Kate. I am so sorry that I cannot be there today. . . . I am forced to leave . . . It's nothing, Kate. . . . Okay, fine! I am in Florida . . . I will hang up now, okay? Please don't ever mention your brother's name!"

I smiled at that. She hates Ethan.

We arrived in Florida and took my car. If she is still the same girl years ago, she will find luxury unusual. She's a Senator's daughter and I am sure she is used to it already. I kept looking at her as I drove. She looked so innocent. Her eyes looked like they were in a depth of thinking. I am sure she misses this place a lot.

"We passed by hotels now. In which hotel are we staying?" She tried to sound strong but her voice is cracking up.

"Who says we're staying a hotel?" I asked.

"Then where . . ." Her sentence trailed off when she realized that we are in front of the orphanage. She stayed still and when a single tear came out from the windows of her soul, I wiped it away. She stared at me in shock.

"Why?" She whispered.

"I am a philanthropist, Ana. This orphanage is under my care. See its new building? This is the reason why I visit from time to time. I make sure of their condition. Also, I am very particular of education. I recall the moment when I taught you mathematics. You said your teachers are not that good. I sent new ones to provide quality education for the kids."

She stared at me as if I spoke another language.

I opened the door for her and she went out. I didn't dare to follow her. She deserves to have her own space as she greets everyone with a smile. It's been a long time since the last time she came here. I want her to be happy again. I want her to remember where she belonged. She belonged here that's why I took care of this place ever since I started to earn big.

I stayed inside my car for an hour. I know she is enjoying her stay inside. I smiled at the thought of the teenagers who know her. They were kids then nine years ago and I am sure they'll remember Ana.

"You really love her, don't you?" Taylor smiled.

"For as long as I can remember." I agreed with him.

I went out of the car and decided to check on her. I gave her the right time now. I am sure she had a reunion with her family. I was about to enter the door but I realized that Ana and Jose were talking right inside. Instead, I held the door one forth open.

I listened to their conversation.

"You came here with Christian, Ana? I am glad you two came back together. You really deserve each other."

"Jose, it's not like that. I-" She stopped as soon as she heard Jose's sobs. "Jose, what's wrong?" I frowned at that too. What's going on?

"I am so sorry, Ana. My guilt is starting to eat me alive. Ana, I am so sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"He came back here seven years ago."

. . . . "What?"

"A year after you left, he came back to find you. He claimed he wanted to see you. He wanted to know where you are."

. . . . "He did?" She barely whispered.

He nodded and said, "We were still communicating at that time so I know where you are. You are still in Washington and going to New York. I didn't tell him where you are. I am so sorry."

"Why did he come back?"

"He said he wanted to take you to Washington with him. He said he wanted to marry you and have kids. He knelt in front of me, Ana." So she doesn't know? She doesn't know I came back?!

"What did you tell him?!" She yelled.

"I told him you wanted him out of your life. I told him you are moving on without him. He wept as I told him how you are so happy without him!"

"I was miserable!" As soon as I heard Ana breaking down, I attempted to go inside.

"Mia asked me to!" I froze as Jose uttered those words.

"What?" She gasped.

"The day before Christian came back, Mia came here to talk to me. She paid me money to lie to Christian. I am so sorry, Ana. I was in need at that time." I heard her slap him and I closed the door. I pressed my head against it and let the tears fall.

How could she do this?

I love my sister ever since I was young. I wanted her to live her dreams. I gave her the capital for her business right now and all she did was ruin my life! I closed my eyes and let my tears fall. I would've known where Ana was back then. I would've done my repentant actions years ago.

Why?

How could you do this, Mia?

How could you?

**Thank you guys for reading. Thank you! Please review! Thank you! Please . Tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you guys for your support. Each time you review, I get to update pretty fast.**

**CHAPTER 16**

**SAME OLD EMPTY FEELING IN YOUR HEART**

**APOV**

Even though many people are surrounding me, I was still in shock. He came back for me? Christian came back for me? I pressed my hand on my chest. I really don't know how to feel. "Excuse me" I told everyone. I ran to the comfort room and just let my tears fall. I washed my face again and again. I just can't believe this. I can't believe he thought about coming here so that he can build a future with me.

I folded my arms and just stayed for awhile. How could Mia do this to us? How can she make us fall apart? What did I ever do wrong for her to hate me this much? I close my eyes and thought about seven years ago.

Seven years ago, I was getting ready to leave for New York. That was the time I found myself slowly moving on with Ethan. But if Christian changes his mind, my door was still open. My feelings for him were still strong at that time and a lot can change if he just knew where I was.

When I was sure that it wasn't obvious that I have been crying, I went out of the lavatory and saw Christian waiting for me. I didn't know what to do. I can't glare at him now. Somehow the pain he caused me lessened. I hate to admit this but he is slowly making me feel weak. I am starting to believe that he really loves me.

"Hey, it's seven pm already. We should go now."

I nodded and said, "I'll just have to say goodbye to them."

Going back inside, I waved goodbye at everyone. It's so hard to believe that the kids I left before have grown a lot. The sisters were still kind and welcoming. When I faced Jose, I just stared at him with no emotions. He just looked down. How can he trade the truth for money? How can he care for Mia's offer more than our friendship? Traitor!

Christian was waiting for me outside the orphanage. I was surprise when there was no car waiting. He led me to walk with him and I got really confused. I was about to ask but each time I open my mouth, I felt awkward. I just don't know what to say anymore. I just lost vocabulary of unkind words.

"You've been crying." He stated.

I nodded and said, "Jose told me-"

"I know. He told you I came back and Mia asked him to lie. I was eavesdropping, Ana." He said and I just kept silent. I really don't know what to say right now. I really felt awkward.

"I had my company at that time, Ana. I had all the things I wanted except you. I spent nights crying for you. After reflecting almost everyday, I realized that I wanted to fill my empty house with our future. I wanted you to be my wife. We'll raise kids together and watch our grandchildren grow up." He said and I stood still. I stopped walking and he stared at me with a sad expression.

We stared at each other for a long time before I said, "Those were the things I wanted before."

"Those are the things I still want." He spoke and I walked past him as response.

"Ana, can I ask you something?" He questioned upon walking beside me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you think we'll have all that right now if Jose just told the truth?"

I answered him truthfully and whispered, "Yes".

We were silent as we continued to walk and when we stood before their house, my breath hitched. This place held memories. This is where we first met. "What are we doing here?" I asked.

"I'm going to do something I should've done to you before."

I raised my brow at that and he held my arm as we went inside his house. My heart raced against time. I am trying so hard not to tear up. I desperately wanted this before. I desperately wanted to come here freely. Why is he only doing this now?

"Why now, Christian? You should've done this a long time ago!"

He was about to answer but someone interrupted, "Christian, Darling!" I looked up and saw a caramel haired woman running down the stairs. She ran to Christian for an embrace. "I missed you!"

"I miss you too, Mom." He smiled at her and continued, "Mom, I'd like you to meet Anastasia, my friend." She smiled at me and kissed both my cheeks.

"It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Grey."

"Why are you so formal? Just call me Grace." She held my hand and led me to the dining area. I met his father Carrick, who happened to be so funny. He loved to joke so much and Elliott, his older brother, is so fun to be with. He cooked the meal we had and I was so impressed. I should tell Kate about him. She always liked guys who can cook.

"So tell us about yourself, Ana." Carrick said.

I smiled and took all the pretentious spirits away, "I am Anastasia. I was raised in an orphanage near here. I got fully educated when I met my real parents."

Elliott smiled understandingly and said, "Orphanage huh? You must be the girl Christian told me about then!"

I raised my brow at that and Christian stiffened. "What did he say?"

"I always caught him going to the orphanage and he had this picture of a girl under his bed. That's right! It was you! Same brown hair and blue eyes! Damn! You should've seen his reaction when I tease him. He gets mad and-"

He stopped when Christian stood up and walked out of the dining area. I smiled bitterly at that. He was so embarrassed of me years ago. Grace said, "Ana, you know what? I think you are a strong woman. You grew up in an orphanage and I know it is not easy. I'm so happy your life turned out great for you."

"Thank you" I said.

"No wonder you're the first girl he ever brought home." I froze at that. I am the first? I looked around and didn't see the point of Christian hiding me from them. They seem so nice and down to earth. They are far from Mia. I can't believe Christian was so immature.

My luggage was already in the guest room and I just prepared myself for sleep. This day has been too much. I just learned how Christian came back for me and I met his family. I just never thought that this day would come. After tossing and turning around, I decided to stand up and walk my way to his room.

How can I forget his room? That's where he took my virginity when we were eighteen.

I slowly opened the door and my eyes widened as I saw him crying. His hand was bleeding and I rushed inside to grab his wrist. "What happened?" I hissed. Our eyes met and his was so full of hurt and regret. My heart broke at that sight of him. I never saw him this weak. His woundless hand was holding a frame and I took it from his hands.

It was a picture of him and Mia. The frame was cracked. That explains why his hand is bleeding. I closed my eyes and ripped a little portion of my shirt. I wrapped it around his hand so the bleeding would stop.

"Ana" He whispered my name before wrapping his arms around me. I didn't hug him back. I just stayed still and inhaled his scent. He kept on sobbing. I just watched him broke down until he fell asleep. He slept on my chest, holding me close. I just stared at his face as he was venturing in his dreams.

Then, it snapped me.

Christian was just a child before. He was under the thought of idealism. He kept me away because he wanted perfection. Wanted with –ed meaning past. He has done something bad in the past before but he felt repentant of it. If I don't forgive him, does that mean I'm living in the past?

I tried something I never did before. I pressed my lips against his lightly and when I pulled away, I cried.

I realized that I am slowly forgiving him.

**So . . . does Christian deserve forgiveness? Stay tuned! Thank you! **

**What do you think of the chapter? Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much guys for the support. Thank you for the reviews. For me, this is a happy chapter. **

**CHAPTER 17**

**LOVE COMES SLOW**

**CPOV**

I woke up and remembered what happened last night. I was just so mad at the world and I started to punch the picture frame. Oh right, Ana! She went here last night and I recalled sleeping beside her. I shook my head and searched for her presence. She isn't here. Where did she go? Did she regret wiping off my tears last night?

I stood up from the bed and I stared at my hand. It had bandages and I smiled a little at that. She cares for me. At least, she does. I walked outside my room and searched for her. The house seemed quiet so I listened carefully. The only noise I heard came from the kitchen. I went there and smiled at the sight of Ana cooking. She looked so beautiful with that little pink dress. She hummed as she was doing her work.

I could wake up to this all day. I could be coming home from work with a wife cooking for me. However, I let go of that dream so easily. If I didn't take her for granted, we would have those once in a lifetime stories. Then she noticed my presence and she smiled. Okay, what is going on? Her smile seems nice today.

"Good morning, Christian." She greeted sweetly and I blinked.

"Good morning . . . Ana." I greeted back awkwardly.

"I cooked us breakfast so sit down." I did what I was told. I sat down the dining chair and stared as she cooked. Is this really Ana? Did I just go back nine years ago? She seems so different today. It seems like the negative energy she had disappeared. Where is that bitter woman I met in my office? It's like she just popped away like a bubble.

After she's done, she sat across me and I laughed as she presented the food. "Why are you laughing, Mr. Grey? You should thank me!" She stuck her tongue out on me and I just laughed. I expected her to prepare eggs or bacons but she cooked me fried chicken for breakfast.

She frowned like a child and I stopped laughing. "Breakfast food, huh?"

"Whatever Christian." She started eating and I did the same. I devoured the taste of the food. It is like the chicken she cooked years ago. I remember the time she brought this for me during lunch at school. Right now, the memories didn't hurt anymore.

Out of the blue, she said, "I miss cooking this for you."

I smiled at her little confession and just enjoyed our breakfast together. "Where are they?" I asked her. It is just so unusual for this house to be quiet.

She answered, "Elliott went to a game today. I never thought he liked basketball. Grace and Carrick went out for jogging. You have such sweet parents, Christian." I smiled at that. She seemed so carefree today.

I continued to eat until I felt her placing catsup on my cheek using the chicken. I glared playfully at her and did the same. She giggled and put more catsup. I can't seem to put so much on her face because she's so good in this game. I stood up and tickled her. She laughed again and again. When she was begging me to stop, I did so. Unexpectedly, I looked at her eyes. The deepness of her blue ones captivated mine.

What took me by surprise is that she placed her index finger on my face to get catsup. When she did, she sucked her finger hard and that look caused me an erection. I leaned forward to press my lips against hers and she allowed me to.

We kissed each other feverishly. Unlike before, the kiss slowed down. It turned into a chaste kiss. We kissed out of purity. She pulled away to grasp for air and she smiled at me. After that encounter, everything just flowed to its right place.

Elliott called to inform that he isn't coming home. My parents also did the same. That made me happy. I can have Ana all by myself in this house. I played the piano but I just can't seem to finish one piece. My thoughts are all about Ana. Why is she so nice today? Why did she let her guard down? Is this the beginning of her forgiveness? I stopped playing the piano and just stood up.

I walked to the kitchen and saw her back against me. She was washing the dishes. I don't know what came over me. I walked towards her and put both my hands on her sides. She paused and she literally stopped breathing. I kissed her neck and she moaned. I sucked her neck harder, marking her as mine. She lets go of the dish and puts her hand on my hair. I didn't care if it had dishwashing soap. As long as she is touching me, I'm fine with it.

She turned around and kissed me on the lips. Our tongues fought for dominance. I pulled away just to stare lustfully at her. She smiled and said, "I want to eat, Christian." She freed herself from my arms and headed to the fridge. She opened it and grabbed a doughnut. I walked to her and she ate the doughnut slowly.

I bit the other side of the doughnut and I completely ate that part until my mouth found hers. I kissed her fiercely and she pulled away to get a piece of mango from the fridge. She placed it on her tongue and I knew what she wanted me to do.

I used my tongue to get the mango from her mouth and she kissed my face again and again. When I finally ate the mango, our lips met again. Her tongue swirled inside my mouth and I smiled at that. Look at my little vixen. My hand reached out inside the fridge and felt an icing from a cake.

I pulled away from her and placed the icing on both sides of her face. I licked it clean from her face and she moaned out loud out of the sensation. When I was done, we kissed again and she whispered in my ear, "Make love to me".

I growled and closed the fridge. She wrapped her legs around my waist and our lips never were unattached. We went upstairs that way and this is what I cannot deny.

Inside her is my happy place.

**Thank you guys. Please tell me what you think. I love kitchen stories. Lol. Stay tuned for more chapters. Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you guys for the reviews. I really appreciate the positive and negative comments. Thanks!**

**CHAPTER 18**

**AND IT GOES SO FAST**

**EPOV**

I waited inside the restaurant for Mia. She is far from the girl I met one and a half year ago. I thought she was a sweet lady. I thought she was the girl for me. After seeing her hurt Ana that way, I don't know who she is anymore. Where is that girl who I dearly loved? I mean, did I even love her? Was I just under her spell?

While waiting, I gripped my hair tight. I know I am such an ungentle person to do this but I need to. I need to set Mia free—to set myself free. I just realized something I should've did years ago and I wanted Mia to know. It doesn't matter if she gets hurt, as long as she knows the truth then that doesn't make her look stupid.

"Ethan, I knew you can't endure it!" I heard Mia exclaim as soon as she found me. She sat across me and she smiled so big. I used to be captivated by that smile but right now, I just didn't feel the spark.

She said, "I knew you cannot last a week without talking to me. Ethan, you should've talked to me days ago. I almost died not hearing your voice."

"I'm engaged, Mia." I said in a monotonous voice.

"I know. That's why we have a plan to escape, right? We're going to Europe and live our life." She smiled and I mentally cursed myself for even thinking about that plan. Did I just plan that?

"What if . . . I don't want that anymore?" I whispered.

Those words caught her attention. She dropped her fork and stared at me with a shocked expression. She looks at me as if she just saw me for the first time. She opened her mouth to say something but words just didn't come out.

"Why?" She barely whispered.

"I have my reasons." I was scared to elaborate.

"What's the reason?!" She half-yelled.

I calmly answered, "You are not who I thought you were."

She was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Mia, I didn't fall for you. I fell for who I thought you were. I never saw that side before. You hurt Ana so much." I tried to make it sound not hurting.

"Ethan, what are you talking about? I am still the same Mia!"

"I disagree with that." I said.

She rolled her eyes and said, "There has got to be other reasons why you want to end us."

"There is"

"What?! What is it?!" She raised her voice.

I looked at her intensely in the eyes and spoke slowly, "I am in love with Ana."

She gasped and stood up after a second. She threw the plates away and I felt everyone's eyes around us. "Mia, please don't be like this!"

She screamed, "How could you love her? Yes, she is prettier than me today but did you ever see how she looks like before? Oh my God, Ethan! You fell for a girl who looked like a thief before! She's not even smart, Ethan! You want to be married with a boring wife? I never thought you are that shallow, Ethan! I never thought you'd like a cheap stone like her!"

That's it! I didn't care at all. As long as she hurts Ana, I am all up to hurting her.

I stood up and levelled her face. I yelled back, "If there is any cheap stone here, it's you, Mia! You are the shallow person here! You know what? The greatest mistake of my life is giving my attention to you. I just wasted a year of being with you. You want me to say it Mia? I. Don't. Love. You. Anymore. I. Am. In. Love. With. Ana." I grabbed the glass and threw the water on her face.

She flinched and everyone gasped. "Don't you ever hurt her again!" I threatened before leaving the area. My heart ached as she spoke so badly about Ana. What did she ever do to make Mia hate her this much? I believe my fiancé never did something wrong.

As I entered my car, I recalled the conversation I had with Kate yesterday.

"_Kate, it's been four days since we last talked. Do you realize what this means? Ana could be in danger! I haven't heard from her for days! I'm really worrying about her. The last time I checked; she is a magnet for danger!" I kept pacing back and forth inside Kate's office. I am just so worried about Ana. _

_My sister rolled her eyes and asked, "Since when did you care for her? I thought you worship that Mia Grey so much!" She sat down and continued to write something. I closed my eyes and shook my head. _

"_Kate?"_

"_Hmmmm?"_

"_Mia's not who I thought she was. I just caught her insulting Ana. I never thought she'll do that. Kate, I thought she was this sweet girl but it turns out she fooled me all along." I looked at Kate and she smiled at me. It was time for me to roll my eyes. How can she smile when I am in the state of disappointment? I threw a pillow at her and she glared at me._

"_Ethan Kavanagh, you are a bright politician but look at what Mia did to you. I knew that all along, Ethan. I just want you to figure it out yourself." I snorted at what she said. So it appears that everyone knows except me. _

"_Where the hell is my fiancé?" I stood up and yelled at the frustration I felt._

_She sighed deeply before saying, "Ethan, I am so disappointed with you."_

"_Why?"_

"_How could you have a slow process in your brain? From the moment you met Ana, I knew you are so protective of her. I knew it is just not brotherly love but you gotta admit, sparks are flying around you. I wanna ask you something; will you be happy with your engagement if Mia just didn't enter your life?" _

_I thought deeply about what she said. I always felt this connection with Ana ever since we met. I saved her from those guys, I practically led her to her real family, I taught her how to have fun with life and I spent beautiful moments with her. I always got fascinated with the natural her. She seems so innocent and no matter how scarred she was that time, I never hesitated to look at her in a very special way._

_Everything changed when I met Mia. She took my breath away with her kind actions. Not only is she beautiful outside but also inside . . . or so I thought. Then, it all made sense to me. When Ana got confidence, she lost sight of who she was. I didn't even know her when she decided to have an attitude makeover. I loved Mia because I saw Ana's traits in her. I mistakenly thought that she was this sweet girl who has a dream. I thought she's the person who has gone through so much in life but came out strong._

_I mentally slapped myself._

_Why didn't I realize this all along?_

_I am in love with Ana._

"_Kate . . ." My voice trembled._

"_I know you're scared now, Ethan. You're afraid she changed her mind. She loves you, Ethan and I know that after this, you two will be happy."_

_The horrified expression in my face was visible. "Kate, how can she forgive me? I treated her so badly?"_

"_God forgives his people. How can't his people forgive each other?" She answered me with that and I didn't know how long it took for me to just stand there and be terrified for all the wrong decisions I made._

I got my composure back. I am determined now. I am politician, Ethan Kavanagh and pride is something that I can swallow. I need to get her back. I need to apologize. I will make it up to her no matter how long it will take. I love her and I will accept her for who she is.

I walked to my private jet and told the pilot I was ready. Thank you, Kate for telling me she's in Florida.

**Yikes! Ethan's coming there. What do you think, guys? Thank you! Please review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you, guys for the amazing reviews. I really love your comments and I must say I really love Gossip Girl. I bought a CD and watched it again from season 1. I love Blair and Chuck together. The song 'Daylight' is owned by Maroon 5 and not me. **

**CHAPTER 19**

**YOU SEE HER WHEN YOU FALL ASLEEP**

**APOV**

The days with Christian have been pretty fast. Time flew so quick that I didn't even realize we spent three days in Florida already. Everything is just new to me. It's like everything about him is a dream. Whenever I'm with him before, I felt alive. Now that we reconnected, my soul felt resurrected. It's just that no one has ever made me feel this way before. I was in love with Ethan but not as deep as this.

Oh, that brought me to the thought of him. I am still engaged to him! How could I forget? After all of these, Christian and I will go back to Washington and start a life together. I am sure Ethan will understand because he is in love with a Grey also.

I went out of the guest room and saw Christian waiting for me. He was shocked at first but he smiled as he looked at me from head to foot. "What?" I laughed at his reaction.

"You look beautiful in that simple attire." He complimented and I blushed a little.

I wore a simple red shirt and denim pants. The Converse shoes made it even look better. He said, "You always wear expensive dresses and super high heels. It's just so refreshing to see you like this."

I kissed him chastely on the lips and said, "We are going to be late."

He nodded and kissed my forehead before we left his house hand in hand. Today we are going to the orphanage to spend some quality time with the kids. We wanted to host an activity and they wanted a piano show. Christian's more than eager to play for them.

We came just on time. Everyone was inside the little hall and they smiled as they saw us. I saw Jose sitting at the very back and he can't even manage to look at us. I really hate him right now. I just don't know what to do with him. I sat on the front row and watched as Christian started to host.

"Good evening, everyone. Welcome to this simple programme. I am so honoured to witness the talent in stored by all of you, kids. This is a wonderful opportunity for you to impart your skills and share your love for the piano. Ladies and Gentlemen, let's start this wonderful activity." He announced and everyone clapped their hands.

He sat down next to me and we watched as every kid performed their favorite piano piece. Some sang actually while the others played. I almost lost it when a ten year old played 'River Flows In You' by Yiruma. It is such a beautiful piano piece. I glanced at Christian and he was enjoying the harmony and melody as well.

After the children played, Christian stood up and I smiled excitedly. I am finally going to see him play the piano again. He's the one who taught me how to play so I really just got animated. He grabbed the microphone first before sitting down the piano chair.

"I wrote this song for someone I love last September 27, 2005. Nine years ago, I woke up from a bed and realized that it was time for me to leave. I wrote this before the break of dawn."

My eyes widened at that. September 27, 2005 is the day he left and I know exactly what happened at that time. We spent the night together before he left me to chase his dreams in Harvard University.

_Someone knocked on my door causing me to wake up. I glanced at the clock and it was already 12 midnight. Who's awake at this hour? Isn't that someone afraid of the nuns here? I also sighed as I noticed that it's already September 27. Christian leaves in a few hours. I stood up and opened the door. I gasped as I saw who it was._

_He invited himself in and signalled me to be quiet._

"_What are you doing here? What if they catch us? We are going to be in so much trouble!" I reprimanded him and he ignored me. He sat down my small bed and stared at me with a huge amount of worry in his eyes. _

"_Have you been crying?" He asked._

_I shook my head and lied down the bed. He did the same beside me and touched my cheek. I leaned into his touch before I felt him kiss me on the lips._

"_Don't cry, Ana. You know how much it hurts me."_

"_You're leaving, Christian. How do you expect me not to cry?"_

_He answered, "You just have to stay strong for me, okay? I love you, Ana and you know I will come back for you."_

"_Do you promise?"_

"_Yes, I promise I promise I'll come back for you."_

"_Then, I'll be waiting for you." I vowed to him before kissing him passionately. The kiss got deeper and deeper and it was a night of intense love. It wasn't like our first time. The first time in his room was nerve wracking for me. Right now, I just let myself feel free. I let him make me feel this way. I held him so tight and felt his touch although I knew that his touches meant goodbye._

I braced myself for the song and I felt my heartbeat accelerating because of that memory. I woke up that day alone and I just need to know why.

He started to play the piano and sung stunningly.

**Here I am waiting, I have to leave soon.**

**Why am I holding on?**

**We knew this day would come, we knew it all along.**

**How did it come so fast?**

**This is our last night but it's late and I'm trying not to sleep.**

'**Cause I know when I wake I will have to slip away.**

**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go,**

**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close.**

'**Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own,**

**But tonight I need to hold you so close.**

**Here I am staring at your perfection in my arms, so beautiful.**

**The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out.**

**Somebody slow it down.**

**This is way too hard 'cause I know when the sun comes up, I will leave.**

**This is my last glance that will soon be a memory. **

**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go,**

**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close.**

'**Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own,**

**But tonight I need to hold you so close.**

**I never wanted to stop because I don't want to start all over.**

**I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want. **

**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go,**

**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close.**

'**Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own,**

**But tonight I need to hold you so close.**

Everyone applauded and I felt tears running down my face. I stared at him and he gazed back at me with the same emotion. His eyes were watery and he stood up to say something using the microphone.

"Ana, I didn't sleep that whole night. I just watched you sleep the whole time and played this song in my head. I never stopped loving you, Ana. I love you so much. I kept my promise to you. I came back for you but I'm sorry it didn't work out the way I planned. But here we are now, right? We are ready for a clean slate. Ana, did you keep your promise too? Did you wait for me?"

I cannot resist it now. I stood up and ran to the stage. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on his lips. He dropped the microphone and I pulled away just to smile and say, "I love you too, Christian and I waited long enough for you." We kissed in front of everyone passionately. We didn't care if there were kids around. Here we are, finally reunited.

We pulled away from each other and pressed our foreheads together. I smiled at him. I never felt this happy before.

Then, I glanced at the people and gasped.

It was a sight of a pained Ethan Kavanagh.

**What do you think guys? That song is so meaningful to me. Thank you guys. Thank you so much. Please leave a review. Please please please. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Guys thank you so much for the reviews and thank you for supporting Chrisana. This story is going to take thirty chapters or more so we are nearly done. Thank you guys! **

**CHAPTER 20**

**NEVER TO TOUCH NEVER TO KEEP**

**APOV**

I woke up with a smile plastered on my lips. It has been too long since I started my day like this. Christian's eyes fluttered open and he mirrored my expression. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I smiled on his lips as I recalled what we did last night.

"I can't believe this." He whispered.

"What?" I asked goofily.

"We are back together."

I smiled and said, "Christian, we have been back together since the day you seduced me in the kitchen." He laughed at that and started to sooth my back.

He said, "It is just nice to make things official, Ana."

I smiled and said, "Why don't we spend the day together in bed here?"

"I'd love that, Baby but we have a flight to catch up in three hours."

My lips curled into a frown and it quickly turned into a smile, "I hate the fact that we are leaving Florida but it just feels so good when you call me 'Baby'." He kissed me after I said that and it didn't take long before we started packing. I hate leaving Florida. I just felt like I'm in paradise. I love how Christian made me feel that way.

Looking at Christian, I smiled. He was too focused on packing his stuff. I surprised him by wrapping my arms around him from behind and he looked at me and smiled. I felt his body vibrate as he laughed.

"Baby, if we continue to do this, we're going to miss our flight."

Pressing my head against his back, I inhaled his scent and just smiled. I just feel so contented. I've dreamed about having him before and I never thought it will come true. "I love you" I whispered and he made me smile wider when he replied, "I love you more."

Christian was still packing the moment I was done. I stared at him and put my hands on my waist. "Christian?"

"Yes?"

"I want to say goodbye to the kids in the orphanage."

He smiled and replied, "Okay, Baby. I'll just finish packing and I'll come after you. Don't worry about your luggage because I'll bring them for you."

I gave him a kiss before leaving his room. No one else was around the house so I had no one to say goodbye to. As I walked to the orphanage, I thought about Ethan's face last night. He saw my reunion with Christian and some part of me felt bad. I didn't feel bad because I have feelings for him, I feel bad because he looked so hurt. I don't even know why he had that reaction. Why is he even here?

I didn't care though. I didn't care about his presence last night. All that matters is Christian now.

My walk slowed down as I realized Ethan was standing before me between his bodyguards. He looked stressed and I furrowed my brows at that. Did something happen between Mia and him?

"Ethan?"

"Ana" He barely whispered.

I raised my brow at that, "What's wrong, Ethan?"

He took a deep breath before he asked, "You're with Christian now?"

"Yes" I smiled.

His reaction surprised me. He shook his head again and again and I grew alarmed. What's up with him? He is a senator for God's sake! He makes himself look weak in public! "What about our engagement?" He asked with his watery eyes.

I shook my head and said, "You're finally free now, Ethan. We are finally free now. You will be with Mia and I will be with Christian. Everyone's going to be happy. Why are you acting this way? It's good news!"

He stared at me intensely and a tear rolled down from his eye. I gasped and it made my heart broke. Even though my feelings for him faded, I still feel bad. He was there for me when I needed someone. He found me during my darkest times. He reached out to caress my cheeks and I didn't stop him.

"You know the reason why I loved Mia before?"

"Why? What do you mean by 'before'?"

"I thought I loved her because I saw the real you in her."

I pushed his hand away. "What?!"

He took a deep breath and said, "I love you, Ana and I am so sorry it took long for me to realize. You just lost who you are and that's why I lost my way too. I love you, Ana and I am so sorry." There he cried in front of me. I just stood still, not believing what he said.

I waited so long for this moment. I waited to see him beg for me. Now he is doing it. He seemed so heartbroken and he probably left Mia heartbroken too. I got what I wanted but why does it feel so bad? How come I thought that this will bring happiness? I finally learned that watching people suffer around you doesn't cause happiness.

_You just lost who you are and that's why I lost my way too._ I smiled at Ethan's words. Just because I forgot who I was, he chose to forget me too. He just made me realize one thing; No one ever loved me the way Christian did. He loved me when I was simple and he still loved me when he knew I lost track of who I was.

I managed to take a deep breath and tell Ethan what I feel. I took a deep breath and said, "Ethan, you are a good friend and I don't want to hurt you but you know how much I love Christian. Now that I have him, I won't let him go."

He stared at me in shock and he cried even more.

"Let's call the engagement off, Ethan. You were right before; we shouldn't get married. I'll just give you back the ring the next time I see you." I took the ring off the first night I got here with Christian.

He stared at me intensely and he wiped his tears away. He stared at another direction and it got me confused. I looked to where he was staring and I saw Christian standing in a tensed position.

I looked back at Ethan and he said, "Ana, love is all about caring more for your partner than yourself. I'll let you go, Ana if that's what you want. I am not like Mia, Ana. I know when to let go."

A sympathetic smile formed in my lips and he said, "Whenever you need me, just approach. I'll always be here for you just like before."

I nodded before walking my way to Christian. I took his hand we both looked at Ethan who is walking away now.

**Mia's selfish and Ethan's selfless. That's the difference. The next chapter is what you've been waiting for. Christian expresses it all to Mia. Thank you! Please review. Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you guys for supporting this fanfiction and this is the moment you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 21**

**YOU LOVED HER TOO MUCH**

**CPOV**

A smile came from my lips as I walked inside Aphrodite Publications Building. For the first time in my life, I felt content. I felt like the whole world agreed with me. Taylor can't believe how sincere my smile is. I am living my life. I got the career and the girl. I just feel complete now.

As I opened the door, I smiled. She was testing outfits as she smiled at me. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. We kissed for awhile before she pulled away just to grasp her breath. She said, "I missed you."

"Next time we'll move in together." I smiled at her and she blushed. I believe we've been through so much now and it is just right for us to move on.

"You'll have to meet my parents first." She said and I got serious.

"They know about us?"

She nodded and said, "I kind of expected them to be mad because they love Ethan but they said they love me and will do everything to make me happy. You make me happy, Christian and I guarantee that they'll love you."

I gave her a chaste kiss and said, "I can't wait to meet them."

"They're coming over my house for dinner tomorrow night and that's the perfect time." She said making me smile. She already met my parents and I'll meet hers too. Soon we'll move in and get married. We'll have the future we planned before.

"Speaking of food, what do you want for lunch?"

She smiled and said, "Just buy some Chinese food outside the office please."

We kissed before I nodded and followed her orders. I went outside and noticed a letter placed on the floor in front of her office. I didn't hesitate to pick it up from the ground. Curiosity got the best of me. As I walked out, I opened the letter and I focused too much on reading it.

_Dear Ana, _

_I thought you are my bestfriend. I tried so hard to make my brother realize that he loves you too but what did you do? You broke his heart! He loves you sincerely, Ana and he saw you in Mia, that's why he was with her. He went to Florida to say his feelings but you replaced him for Christian?_

_Have you forgotten all he did? He ruined you, Ana! He destroyed you! My brother fixed you and this is how you treat him?! One thing is for sure, Ana. Christian can't ever love you the way Ethan does! _

_I'm writing this letter because I can't afford to look at you. Maybe one day our friendship will come back._

_Kate_

I shook my head and hid the letter inside my pocket. I frowned as I bought our lunch. Why do all the people hate me and Ana? Can't they just be happy for us? I just have this strange feeling that everyone will try to ruin what we have. I just got her and I won't lose her again. I will never ever let anyone come between us again. No one will ever take her away from me.

Coming back to the office, I debated on my mind. Should I give her the letter or should I not? She'll be devastated. Kate is her bestfriend and she'll feel that no one's on her side. There are so many things that are blocking us from each other and I'll make sure we'll stand strong.

As I stood at the hallway, my eyes widened. Mia was standing in front of her office and I braced myself for something shocking to happen.

Ana went out of the door and I dropped the food as Mia raised her hand to slap her. I ran quickly and pulled Ana close to me. I grabbed Mia's hand and she stared at me in shock. Her eyes widened as I glared at her. I let go of her hand and slapped her forcefully. She gasped and as well as Ana.

She looked back at me and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

I let go of Ana and yelled at her, "So you have the right to be mad?! You have the right to be mad?! Why are you even here, Mia?! You're here to threaten her! You almost slapped my girlfriend and-"

"Girlfriend? Ethan lets me go for nothing." She laughed sarcastically and that made my blood boil.

"Explain to me why you commanded Jose to lie to me years ago. Do you know what I did, Mia? I knelt in front of him and begged him to tell me where Ana is! He told me a big lie because you told him so!" I yelled at her, not ashamed of the employees watching us.

She was lost in words. She looked down and I can see panic consuming her face. Her hands balled into fists and she bit her lip. "You're guilty, huh?" I hissed.

She didn't answer.

"You're guilty! Why did you do it?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"I did it to achieve my dreams. She was distracting you too much and-"

I interrupted her tears and said, "You're not making sense."

"Christian, please-"

"I'd like to remind you, Mia that I gave the capital of your business. I spent a lot for it to have a good start and you know what, Mia? I am taking it back. I have every right to shut it down. That shopping house is still under my name and you have nothing to do with it."

Her mouth dropped open and she cried. She knelt down in front of me and begged for me again and again. Ana stared at me with a shocked expression. Mia was pulling my shirt and I shook her hand away.

"From now on, you are not my sister." I spoke slowly so she would understand.

She stood up and cried at a direction. We looked and saw Ethan Kavanagh. What surprised me is that he looked as furious as me. He walked out so Mia chased him. When she put her palm on his shoulder, he pushed her knocking her down the ground. I watched her crying on the floor.

And I didn't even pity her.

**So here you have it. Thank you. Please check out 'I'm In Here'. I just updated it too. Thank you! What do you think? Thank you.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for all the reviews and I am so glad we reached four hundred now and please enjoy this chapter because a twist will come next. **

**CHAPTER 22**

**AND YOU DIVED TOO DEEP**

**CPOV**

"Are you sure they're going to like this?" I asked Ana and I made my own version of her fried chicken. I am not really comfortable when it comes to cooking. Ana's chicken is phenomenal and I am not sure if I can compete with that.

She smiled and kissed my cheek as she said, "Don't worry; they are going to love it." We kissed before I prepared the cooked chicken. She prepared vegetables and deserts and this is my little contribution. I can't get over the fact that I am going to have dinner with the senator of the United States and his wife. What makes me nervous is that he is Ana's father.

"They are going to arrive any minute now." She said and I looked at her meaningfully and she got confused with that. She smiled and said, "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Because I love you." I told her and she blushed.

"I love you too" She said.

I grabbed the letter from my coat pocket and handed it to her. She looked curious and I said, "Kate sent this to you. I am so sorry for reading it but please read this when we're done with dinner. I don't want this to ruin the night."

She smiled vibrantly before saying, "Okay, I'll read this after dinner." She took it from me and I can sense the worry in her eyes. I wonder how she's going to react with the words Kate just wrote.

We heard a sound of a vehicle outside of her house and that made her forget about the letter. I followed after her as she opened the door. My back straightened up as I saw both her parents come out of the car. There were many bodyguards and I completely understand why.

"Ana! Sweetheart!" Her mother squealed as she hugged her tight while her Dad just laughed like Santa Claus as he embraced her. I stood awkwardly as I witnessed their sweet reunion and I honestly am happy for Ana. She wanted this and I am glad she found her parents.

Ana and held my hand and said, "Mom and Dad, this is Christian Grey, my boyfriend." I smiled at them and offered my hand, "Good evening Senator and Ma'am"

To my surprise, her mother didn't take my hand. She cupped my face and kissed both my cheeks. She laughed and said, "There's no need to be formal, Christian. You can call us Mommy and Daddy."

My eyes widened at that and Senator Steele said, "Yup, Christian. Call me Daddy because I am not a senator when it comes to my family."

"Okay . . . Mommy and Daddy." That seemed odd.

"Let's eat now?" Ana suggested as she led us to the dining area.

We sat down and I can see how Carla is so noisy. "Ana, have you seen America's Next Top Model last night? Oh my God! Jordan won! I wanted Cory to win. Damn! Ana, you should watch it! The finale got me chills."

Ray laughed and said, "My wife's crazy, Christian."

I smiled and said, "I don't mind."

Carla talked to me. "Christian, this fried chicken tastes just like Ana."

"Well, I spent most of my teenage life eating that." I didn't mean for that to be offensive. However the three of them got awkwardly quiet.

"We envy you, Christian. You watched our daughter grow." Ray said and I smiled apologetically at them.

Ana said, "We should not talk about this."

"Well, I've known Ana for years now and I am glad she's where she's supposed to be now. I never saw her like this. I honestly feel content upon seeing her happy with you so there's no need of being depressed about the past." I told them and the three of them smiled at me.

Ray cleared his throat and asked, "What do you do, Christian?"

"Christian's a hot businessman!" Carla exclaimed making me and Ana blush.

Ray laughed and said, "So I heard. Oh right, you are the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holding Inc. Look at you! You are so young yet successful. How do you keep that up?"

"Well, Mr. Scotts taught me courage and determination. He also trained me well. Actually, I met him when I was in college. He was dying and he doesn't have any family members. I took over his company and renamed it GEH."

"Oh, you're so lucky!" Carla said and we continued with our dinner.

This night is far from my expectations. Her parents are so cool. The sight of Ana laughing along with them will forever be in my heart. The way they interact seemed natural and I couldn't wish for a lovelier atmosphere. The Ana I've grown to love cracked jokes with her father and Carla expressed her love for different TV shows.

"Oh, Christian. You should watch TV in the living room with Ray. The girls will handle the dishes."

Ana and I smiled at each other before I sat down next to Ray on the sofa. I will normally feel awkward but he seemed so cool. He turned off the TV and took a look at me.

"Son, how old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 27"

"How old is Ana?"

"She's 27" I answered confusingly.

He took a deep breath before saying, "You're in the right age of marrying."

I flushed at that and said, "Uh . . . We're really discussing this?"

He smiled and said, "If there's anyone we want her to end up with, it'll be you, Christian. You've known her longer than us and I am sure she's passionately in love with you."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say.

"Have you thought about marrying her?"

"Yes, ever since seven years ago."

He smiled and asked, "Care to elaborate?"

"After two years of not talking to her, I came back to Florida to beg for her to come with me. But before that, I already bought a ring for her. I planned to propose to her right then and there. However, things didn't seem like they are."

"But she's here now. You still have the ring, right?"

"Yes, I still have it. I bought it right after the first earning I had as a businessman."

"Then you have my blessing." He encouraged me.

**What do you think of this guys? Please tell me what you think of her parents. Please. Thank you guys! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you so much guys for the follows, reviews and favourites of this story. We are near the end so please hold on. **

**CHAPTER 23**

**ONLY NEED THE LIGHT WHEN IT'S BURNING LOW**

**APOV**

We roamed around Seattle hand in hand and we know that many photographers were following us but we didn't mind. We bought groceries and it is so hard not to be mischievous. Christian was carefully choosing from different kinds of meat and I laughed to myself. "What?" That caught his attention.

I shrugged and he just laughed. He finally chose one meat and when he was about to put it inside the cart, I pushed it away. I laughed so hard at his shocked expression. He scolded me playfully and chased the running grocery cart. My stomach hurt as I laughed.

When he got the cart, we went to the sweets section and I picked out so many packs of candy. I put it inside the cart and he asked me to get rid of it. I stuck my tongue out at him and said, "You cannot take this away."

"Well let's see" We had tug of war and I was not giving up. I pulled the pack of candy too hard causing him to sit on the floor. I laughed at his frown. I put the candy inside the cart before helping him stand up. His angry expression turned into a laugh. We continued buying all food we needed and I tease him about being pro-meat.

He tickled my sides and the grocery girl scolded us. We stood up with straight backs but remained playful. We lined up on the counter and while waiting, Christian picked a magazine. I looked at it and grimaced as I found out it was playboy. I slapped his shoulder and he dropped the magazine.

"What?"

"Why are you looking at that?"

He smiled and said, "I'm a man!"

"Isn't my body enough?" I asked him so loud that some of the people heard. He quickly covered my mouth and smiled awkwardly at the people staring at us. After paying for the groceries, we went to the mall and enjoyed window shopping together. We sat down the fountain area and just talked about everything for minutes.

After that, we entered Versace store and had a hard time choosing a tie for him. I made him try it on for many times and he was relieved as I chose the gray tie. He doesn't like color pink so this was good news to him. I chose a dress too and it was gray. It suited my body perfectly and it matched Christian's tie.

We decided to wear what we bought and we walked along the mall like a power couple. Everyone stared at us and I love the attention. We took so many samples of food products and make up. Well, it took long for me to make Christian agree on putting blush on his face. He grabbed the liquid eyeliner and used it to draw a mustache on my face.

The lady laughed at us and we wiped it off after laughing at each other. He decided for us to eat in the Italian restaurant. I love pasta and I know he knows that. I just didn't expect him to buy so much for me.

I ate like Godzilla. I took everything he ordered for me and I even finished before he can. He stared at me in awe and we began laughing.

After laughing, he said, "You're one hell of a woman!"

I replied, "That's why you chose me."

He shook his head and said, "You're wrong"

"Huh?" I got confused.

"Because there are no other choices. You're the only one." He said making me blush. He continued to eat with one hand and the other held mine. He stared at me in worry. "Your hand is cold."

"It's because of the weather." I reasoned lamely.

He rolled his eyes and said, "You should tell me."

"I enjoyed my time with you too much that I didn't care." I blushed as I said those words.

He smiled and said, "You'd rather have hypothermia than interrupt our time together?" I nodded at what he said and his smile just got wider.

I was surprised when he stood up and took off his coat. He placed it on my shoulder and my heart fluttered at his action. He truly cared for me and I am so glad to have a person like him to love.

He sat down and rubbed both my hands. He gently blew on it and I sincerely felt it heat up. I smiled at the sight of him blowing on my hands. He smiled at me and asked, "Better now?"

I answered him by putting my lips on his forehead to his nose to his chin to his jaw and finally to his lips. The kiss meant everything to us. Everyone around the restaurant just disappeared. I just feel like only Christian and I exist on this planet. We were about to deepen the kiss but his phone rang.

He pulled away from me and checked his phone. His mood changed as he saw it. He told me, "Baby, excuse me for awhile. I need to take this." I nodded before he exited the restaurant.

That wasn't normal.

He usually ignores his business calls when I'm around.

This is not right.

I finally decided to follow him. He was standing beside the door of the restaurant. No one was around so he put the call on loud speaker. I slowly walked closer to hear the conversation.

"What do you mean by this? I told you to do everything! Is he even saying the truth?" Christian screamed at the person on the phone.

"Mr. Grey, it was tested and proven that Jack Hyde is the long lost grandson of Mr. Jack Scotts. He was named after him. I am so sorry, Mr. Grey."

"What does this mean?!"

"He is going to have the company." I froze at that.

"But he gave me the company. Mr. Scotts gave me the contract. I signed it and . . . and . . . he never told me about a lost grandson."

"You didn't know him that well. You trusted him so easily that you didn't read the contract. It said, 'This Company to be inherited by Christian Trevelyan-Grey for yours truly has no heir'. I'm so sorry, Sir but according to his last will and testament, if his son comes back, he'll take the company."

"He'll get it, won't he?"

"Yes Sir, he'll get it." Christian dropped the phone and my heart did too.

**What do you think? Please hold on to me. I guarantee a HEA but please review. Thank you. Thank you. :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you so much guys for the reviews and we are really near to the very end. Please stay with me. Thank you.**

**CHAPTER 24**

**ONLY MISS THE SUN WHEN IT STARTS TO SNOW**

**APOV**

"I'm sorry I need to cancel our date tonight, Baby. Important clients came." Christian tried to sound cheerful but I can still feel the fear and pain he is feeling right now.

"It's okay, I completely understand. I have work to do too." I lied to him and I didn't feel bad because I am doing this for him. He is going through a lot now even though he doesn't tell me. He doesn't even know that I know he is having problems.

"I love you, okay?"

"Okay, I love you too." He hung up the phone and I braced myself for the battle against the situation. I wore my best attire and shoes as I tried to seek help from businessmen. I know my father can help me but he is busy in Myanmar for charity work. I searched for more people who can help us.

Christian left me for his dream and if someone will steal it away, all that we've been through won't have any positive side at all. This is his dream. This is him and I don't want Jack Hyde to steal it away from him. I remember him. He danced with me during Christian's prom. I just can't believe that he'll be the threat to Christian. He worked a lot for the company and I don't want it to be taken away from him.

I talked to a lot of people now and they told me that this is blood against water. Blood always wins. They advised me to give up but I just cannot. The company is Christian's life so I will do whatever it takes to protect it as well.

Then I stood in the middle of the road and just let out a frustrating sigh. Why won't they help us? This is so difficult. Why were we put in this kind of situation?!

Then the thought entered my mind. I shook my head at that. Why did I even think of going to Elena? I smiled bitterly and paused again. Before she became the First Lady, she is already a businesswoman. She's one of the Forbes lists of Richest Women Alive.

I hate her but . . . Christian needs this. She is influential and powerful enough to encourage people to be on Christian's side. Yes, I'll take the risk for Christian.

Going to Washington DC was the hardest for me. Things aren't great with Elena and I and I just hope she'll listen to me. I will do whatever it takes for her to save my man. After a few hours, I stood in front of the White House and the guards let me in. I was always welcomed here because of my parents and Ethan too.

I practically barged inside her office and she smiled sarcastically upon laying down her eyes on me. "Well, well, what brings you here?"

"I need your help." I swallowed every pride I have to say those four words.

She laughed and walked towards me. "You have the nerve to say that after cutting the engagement off?! Look at my son! He is a mess because of you!"

"Please Elena . . . please . . ."

She folded her arms and asked, "What do you need?"

"It's for Christian."

She slapped me and asked, "How in the hell did you have the nerve to ask favour from me about him? You left my son for him and now you are asking me to help him?!"

"Please Elena, Christian's world is falling apart now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"His company is about to be taken by the biological grandson of Mr. Scotts. We all know that he was the previous owner when its name was still Scotts Group Enterprises." She smiled at me and laughed like a wicked witch.

"Please Elena" I whispered.

"Okay, I am the First Lady and I am also an iconic businesswoman so I am pretty confident that I can make the company stay under your lover's care."

"Really?" I breathed out.

"But of course, I'll get something in return."

"What is it?" I tensed.

.

.

.

.

"Resume your marriage with Ethan."

I walked along the street like a zombie. It's night time now but I felt numb. My feet didn't hurt and my heart is so fed up. Why are we always caught up in a bad situation? I just agreed to marry Ethan Kavanagh. How pathetic of me! But this is Christian, right? I will do anything for him even if it takes away my happiness.

My feet moved slowly and I tried to stop the tears. The pain in my heart just can't stop right now. I closed my eyes and felt my steps getting heavy from time to time. I just want to end all the suffering. Are we the only couple who has been going through a lot right now?

I found myself inside Escala and Taylor opened the door for me. I was prepared to face a devastated Christian but I was surprised when I saw him smile.

"Ana?" He smiled big and somehow, it made me forget all that just happened.

"You won't believe this, Ana but the real grandson of Mr. Scotts threatened to take the company from me. I don't know what happened but they called me in one blink of an eye and informed that I can keep the company. I am so sorry for not telling you this before." All he needed to do was skip around.

I smiled. Elena kept his word.

I frowned again. I have to keep my word too.

He hugged me and after a few seconds, I pulled away from him. He was confused at first but I took off my coat and then my dress followed by my shoes, bra and panties. I was left with nothing in front of him. His jaw dropped and he looked surprised.

He was about to say something but I put my finger on his lips. "  
Shhh..."

I reached for his hands and pressed it to my warm clit. "Take me" I begged him and so we made love. I lost count on how many rounds we had but I just wanted more. I wanted him to stay inside me forever but he just can't.

As we got tired, he fell asleep and I just held him close.

I now understand what his song meant. I silently cried beside him.

_And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go but tonight I'm going to hold you so close._

**So what's going to happen now? Stay tuned for the last six chapters. Thank you guys! Love you all! Please review.**


End file.
